comenzando a vivir
by macedonia 2014
Summary: Como Katniss everdeen retoma su vida después de la rebelion. Como le fue con Peeta. El romance Johanna x Haymitch. Y como Gale volvió a ser amigo de Katniss, no sin quitar sus peleas y todos esos momentos en el que el pasado volvía [EDITANDO]
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

Katniss ya llevaba mas de 2 meses en esa casa encerrada sin saber que hacer, aburrida, desesperada y pensando por que razón tenia que seguir viva si las personas a las que queria no lo estaban o se alejaban de mí. hundida en una enorme depresión y como una compañía al gato que odio durante muchos añ esa mañana todo cambio Katniss pensó que no podía seguir viviendo asi que tenia que ser feliz por todos aquellas personas que sacrificaron su vida por ella

Ese cambio la iba a resultar muy duro, y difícil pero ella era Katniss Everdeen una persona fuerte y valiente que había ganado dos juegos del hambre y sobrevivido a una rebelión, esta decidida a un cambio de vida, lo primero para ello era volver a cazar


	2. Chapter 2

Después de meses sin hacer nada, como una estatua alguien que ni hablaba,ni comía, ni pensaba, ni dormía, tan solo existía... Katniss se dio cuenta de que había tocado fondo que a partir de ahora todo lo que seguía seria siempre a mejor

A la semana siguiente cumplio su promesa y volvio a cazar, iba andando tranquilamente por el bosque cuando le vio. Mas alto de lo que recordaba y con unas profunda ojeras pero sin duda era Gale sentado sobre la piedra que habia sido el punto de encuentro de ambos durante varios años como si nada hubiera pasado.

-hola...?- dijo katniss sin pensar

- hey catnip, a ti también te llegó la carta?

-¿ que carta?

-A

- Que si a ti tambien Peeta y Delly te han invitado a su boda -solto el muchacho a bocajarro

-Quee!- respondió katniss notando como su corazón volvía a latir a la vez que se partía en mil pedazos

- Parece que no lo sabias

- Pues no, recién ahora estoy decidiendo que hacer con mi vida

-Bueno y que hay entre nosotros la ultima vez que nos vimos me dijiste que siempre que me miraras recordarías la muerte de tu hermana-comento amargamente

-Creo que fuimos amigos y ...-no le salian las palabras - mmm podria acompañarte a la boda de Peeta , es un gran amigo y como no me ha invitado pues...

-No es la idea que tenia de pasar tiempo contigo pero vale , la boda de Peeta sera en un mes asi que cuando se acerque ese fecha te llamare ... Se me olvidaba decirte que la muerte de tu hermana tambien me dolio Prim era como una hermana para mi , la intente proteger y cuidar desde que tu fuistes a los juegos por primera vez-y sin decir mas se marcho

Katniss se quedo sentada pensado un rato sobre lo que acababa de pensar el chico del que estaba enamorada se iba a casar y como acompañante a su vida iba a ir con el que probablemente había creado la bomba que mato a su hermana. Por no olvidarse de Haymitch que desde que habían vuelto al 12 no habían vuelto a verse , pero por que ?... Muchas dudas por resolver pero ninguna respuesta, buena forma de empezar una nueva vida

Una hora despues se levanto y ando lentamente hacia la aldea de los vencedores observando lo mucho que habia cambiado y prosperado el distrito despues de la Rebelion, por primera sintio que todo por lo que habia luchado merecia la pena y aunque las personas a las queria no puedan disfrutarlo otros muchos si..


	3. Chapter 3

Pov Peeta

Se supone que tendria que estar muy feliz en un mes me caso con Delly, pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar que estoy tracionando a Katniss y a mi corazón y todo por una gran mentira como podria ser tan cobarde, después de todo haces unos años confesé mi amor por Katniss durante una entrevista que sabía que seria vista en todo Panem y ahora soy incapaz de decir que no.

Flashback

Peeta seguia guardando el anillo de oro blanco que le quiso regalar a Katniss nada mas regreso de su rehabilitación en el Capitolio, lamentablemente la chica estaba sumida en una profunda depresión y apenas habla con nadie cuando Delly lo vio grito:

-No puede ser..PEETA!

-Delly, te lo puedo explicar respondió Peeta aunque no tenia ni idea de como hacerlo.

-No hay nada que explicar tonto- Peeta se relajo-pues claro que quiero casarme contigo ahora mismo se lo contare a todos nuestros amigos, soy la mujer mas feliz y afortunada de todo el mundo

-Que ! Delly espera , no es para ti- pero ya era tarde la chica ya habia salido hacia la plaza del pueblo, y conociéndola sabía que anunciaría su boda a los cuatro vientos

Y por no desilusionarla ya que era su mejor amiga y le había ayudado a recordar muchas cosas después de su secuestro prefirió no decirle nada pensando que se le olvidaría y así no sufriría, pensando que la gente se lo tomaría como una broma, ya que al fin y al cabo hoy era el día de los inocentes¿ quien hace una proposición durante ese día? . . . Exacto nadie lo haría

Fin flashback

-Peeta, amor a que no sabes con quien me he encontrado hoy-dijo alegremente-con el mismisimo Gale

-No me digas -le contesto con desgana

-Pues si, y me ha dicho que ira a nuestra boda con katniss- no es fabuloso

-Eso es imposible ,Katniss lleva meses sin hablar con nadie-su incredulidad se le notaba en la voz

-Amor algún día tenia que volver a ser la misma, no te alegras? Pense que como pasareis tantas desgracias juntos entre vosotros había una bonita amistad

-Si y lo-lo e-es solo que no-no lo es-p-peraba-en ese momento a Peeta se le venia el mundo encima. Se casaba con alguien a quien no quería y la chica a la que amaba empezaba a ser la misma pero en vez de ayudarle el lo hacia Gale

Continuara...

**Que les parece,se que Peeta no es ningún cobarde pero asi la cosa se pone mas interesante...Gracias por dejarme reviews y todo se verá...**


	4. Chapter 4

Pov Katniss

Hoy había quedado con Gale muy temprano para comprar el regalo de boda a Peeta, comprar el regalo para la boda del chico que amas, irónico no?... Pues ahí no termina la cosa, hay mas resulta que Gale esta enfermo, al parecer tiene gripe o eso me ha contado, y no puede venir, asi que no me quedo otra que ir sola a comprarle el regalo, lo se... Simplemente patético

Estaba paseando por el centro comercial mirando en las tiendas algún detalle que les pueda gustar, iba vestida con mi tipica chupa de cuero, unas pantalones pitillo vaqueros y unos botines marrones. Estaba distraída pensando en como podiamos haber llegado a esta situación,cuando me sorprende una voz muy familiar y sorprendentemente sobria.

- Preciosa, yo si fuera tu y quisiera reconquistar a mi chico en vez de comprarle regalitos para su boda, utilizaría mis encantos, si es posible antes de que el cura pronuncie "Yo os declaro marido y mujer"

Yo trato de ignorar lo que me dice Haymitch y pongo la mejor de mis sonrisas falsas

- Deja de poner esa sonrisita irritante y vamos a lo importante

- Importante?- y que es para mi importante si me lo han quitado todo

-inocente, sosa y mas tonta de lo que recordaba, menudo trabajo tengo por delante

- Como puede ser que después de meses sin hablarnos en 2 minutos vuelvo a estar harta de ti.

- Deja de quejarte que te voy a dar una charla muy importante sobre como reconquistar a Peeta

- Lo que tu digas

- Tu haciéndome caso si que debes estar desesperada

- No hay quien te aguante mejor me voy

- He no tan rápido, no hay quien se escape de mi charla

Después de una charla insoportable de mas de una hora sigo en la búsqueda del regalo perfecto, pero con una cosa clara, antes de casarse Peeta tendrá que conocer a mi vestido y también a mi acompañante. Haymitch me ha dado una idea, que raro suena esas palabras saliendo de mí, Haymitch me dice algo y yo le hago caso sin duda estamos cerca del fin del mundo

Una ultima cosa Gale me tendrá que echar una mano si quiero que el plan salga a las mil maravilla, supongo que no le importará fingir que somos novios.

**Gracias por los reviews**

**Lyzeth98: todo es posible, ya se vera. ****Marmariposa: si, es de drama, pero el capitulo de la boda gustara mucho. ****GabiiSt95:Gracias**


	5. Chapter 5

Pov Katniss

Las semanas habían pasado, con sus dias llenos de esperanza y sus noches de pesadillas, el terrible dia ya habia llegado mañana seria la boda de Peeta. Había llegado el momento de jugarse el todo por el todo, y para eso había ideado un plan la primera parte que era comprarme un vestido explosivo ya la había terminado( era un precioso vestido negro palabra de honor muy entallado y que le llegaba hasta un palmo por arriba de la rodilla) Para la segunda parte necesitaba convencer a Gale.

Eso si que me iba a resultar complicado.

-Gale, por favor, finge ser mi novio hoy y te prometo que a partir de esto te dejare en paz-le suplique

-Catnip, pero tu eres consciente de lo enamorado que estoy de ti-me contesto apenado- te conozco, he sido tu mejor amigo desde que eramos unos críos y se que esto no es fácil para ti.

- Lo se, pero también estoy segura que harás todo lo que puedas para conseguir que sea feliz, es lo que hace el amor- claro que eso es el amor sin celos.

-Lo haré, de todas formas sigo en deuda contigo por lo de tu hermana- mierda, todavía me dolía recordarla y pensar que jamas volvería a ver su sonrisa, ni la vería cumpliendo sus sueños,ni...tantos planes que tenía por delante, pero una bomba destruyo todo eso y lo hizo añicos, junto con la parte de mi corazón que correspondía a Prim

-Gracias,Gale-y le di un gran abrazo,haber sin con eso no notaba mis lagrimas al recordar a Prim.

Prim mi hermana estaba segura que desde algún lugar me observa y me apoya, por eso hago el esfuerzo por no llorar porque se que quiere que sea feliz y siga mi vida, como yo hubiera querido si hubiera pasado lo claro es muy fácil decirlo, lo mas difícil es pasar a la acción

...

Pov Peeta.

Para mi desgracia había llegado el día de mi boda con Delly, mierda habia sido incaoaz de parar toda esta parafernalia, y ahora debia de estar atado de por vida a una mujer que ni siquiera amaba.

La mayoria de los invitados eran antiguos conocidos de la familia de Delly con los que apena habia hablado un par de veces y de mis amigos ni Haymitch, ni Effie, ni Anne, ni Johanna habían querido ir, normal ver como arruino mi vida no es agradable de ver

Cuando entre en la iglesia vi a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo enfundada en un ajustado vestido negro y muy pegada a Gale , lo que hacia que mi sangre hirviera y la cara se me pusiera roja de celos. Era ella a quien amaba, con la que al no estar a su lado se sentía vacío. ¿ Y si paraba la boda y confesaba a Katniss mis verdaderos sentimientos?

Pero ya era tarde pues vi entrar a Delly en la iglesia , horrible comparandola con mi chica en llamas, pero bueno si ella viene a mi boda será que se alegra por mi y que solo me quería como amigo.

Cuando el cura empezo con la ceremonia vi como Katniss desde la ultima fila salía llorando hacia el bosque...¿Que significaba eso ? Me amaba o estaba recordando algo de esos horribles Juegos...

Continuara...

No creo que vuelva a actualizar hasta la semana que viene así que paciencia. He escrito mi particular homenaje a Prim por que como fan de THG se que la historia no seria lo mismo sin ella.


	6. Chapter 6 Novio a la fuga

Pov Katniss

Me siento estúpida por pensar que al darle celos a Peeta con Gale el cancelaría la boda, me siento estúpida por no ver terminar la boda, me siento estúpida al llorar por haber perdido al amor de mi vida, cuando no he hecho nada para que se mantuviera a mi lado, cuando siempre lo he estado rechazando y ni en sus peores momentos he estado allí para apoyarle, me siento estúpida por comportarme como una niña pequeña en medio de una rabieta.

No se me ha ocurrido otra cosa que salir corriendo rumbo al lago, era incapaz de ver como continuaba la ceremonia es ese el único lugar en el que me siento segura, y se que nadie me puede molestar.

...

Pov Peeta

Acabo de dejar plantado a Delly en medio del altar para ir al bosque en busca de Katniss, no se como la podré volver a mirar a la cara era mi mejor amiga la que siempre me ha ayudado y la había mentido al no aclararle el malentendido del anillo,la voy a hacer pasar uno de los peores ratos de su vida ya que la he dejado sola ante todos los invitados. Era capaz de dar un discurso delante de todo Panem, pero no de reconocer la verdad ante Delly, la chica que ha sido mi mejor amiga desde pequeños

Pero ha llegado el momento de dejar de ser un cobarde, de afrontar los problemas, de luchar por los sentimientos, así que ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes salgo a paso decido de la iglesia, sin importar los gritos ni lo que puedan pensar de mí, ahora lo único que importa soy yo y lo que quiero, no voy a ser infeliz el resto de mi vida por evitar hacer daño a otros, por una vez voy a permitirme el ser egoísta.

Al salir no se a donde ir, pienso en todos los lugares a los que Katniss iria para despejarase y me dirijo hacia el bosque, ya que para Katniss el bosque es su refugio, sigo corriendo durante 15 minutos avanzando por el rastro de huellas que ha dejado Katniss , es una suerte que todavia este el rastro, cuando seguramente hace ya un tiempo que Katniss paso por aqui, continuo durante una hora mas, estoy agotado de tanto correr, se nota que mi forma fisica no es la mejor, además mi pierna ortopédica me produce un dolor insoportable, ya que al hacer ejercicio se me hincha y el metal y el hueso rozan provocando una sensación poco recomendable , estoy a punto de abandonar la empresa de buscarla, cuando veo que las huellas desaparecen tras un claro, mis ojos van hacia ese lugar y es cuando por fin la veo, llorando junto a la orilla del lago. Hasta llorando es hermosa, aunque las lagrimas le corrieran el maquillaje, como podia ser tan perfecta

Me dirijo sigilosamente hacia ella, aunque esta tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que ni aunque un terremoto se producirá ella no se daría cuenta

-Bonito lugar para pensar- le susurre suavemente al oido

-Eh .. Peeta- dice sobresaltandose-¿Que haces aquí?No te esperaba y ... enhorabuena por la boda, ha sido muy emotiva

-Se nota que te alegras - respondí sarcásticamente- pero, ni siquiera te has quedado hasta el final de la ceremonia

-Mejor me voy -dice y veo como una lagrima le recorre la cara

Y veo como se aleja lentamente cuando grito-Katniss espera! No me he casado con Delly- y la agarro por la mano para evitar que se escape

- Peeta si yo me alegro por ti, pero no me mientas. Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos y siempre te apoyare-comento tristemente-ahora si me sueltas podré irme.

-No te miento es la verdad

- Delly y tu sois perfectos,¿por qué razón no os casariáis ?

- La razón es porque a la que amo es a ti, por que mi corazón lleva escrito tu nombre. Eres tu la persona en la que pienso todas las mañanas al despertarme y por las noches al dormirme, por la que sufro cuando la veo triste y con la que cuando no estoy a tu lado siento como que me falta algo- lo que me faltaba voy a empezar a llorar ,que varonil que soy- y si no...

Iba a seguir hablando cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos y me besaron, pero este beso era diferente a todos no había cámaras para grabarlo y estaba lleno de amor y dulzura.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

pov Katniss:

Besar a Peeta sin cámaras y en un lugar tan especial como el lago era un sueño hecho realidad, la única pega del beso es que de la falta de aire nos tuvimos que despegar

- Creo que me estabas contando que me amabas antes de besarnos- dije con una sonrisa enorme

-Eso significa que sientes lo mismo - dijo dudando y con voz temblorosa

-No que me gusta el lago

- Si es muy bonito, entonces..

-Pensaba que eras mas espabilado...si siento lo mismo-me estoy partiendo de risa con el gesto de su cara, pero dura poco tiempo

- Estaría todo el día sin enterarme de nada con tan sol poder oír esa risa- me dice con un tono seductor, mientras yo rezo para que no note que me he puesto roja

- ¿Por que siempre sabes que decir?-le respondo- No es justo, yo nunca se que decir, solo se me ocurren tonterías

- No siempre, ademas tu sabes que decir en los momentos cruciales.

- No seas modesto y no mientas sobre mi, hay quien se le da bien hablar, hay a quien se le da regular, luego lo que se le da mal, y detrás de todos esos estoy yo

- No estoy para nada de acuerdo

Pero no hay tiempo para seguir discutiendo porque de repente, empieza a llover, y no una pequeña lovizna, no, imagínate que parecía que el cielo se iba a caer. Yo conduzco a Peeta a una pequeña cabaña que hay cerca del lago, la cual la descubrí con mi padre, pero con solo ver la cara de Peeta se que el jamas imagino que allí habría algo igual, no es muy grande, pero si cómoda y acogedora

- Ala y esto, tu refugio secreto?-me dice maravillado

- Cuando era pequeña y me enfadaba con mi madre si- le confieso mientras observo sus perfectas facciones, como podía ser tan perfecto, y como no me podía haber dado cuenta antes, tenia que haber una boda de por medio para que yo abriera los ojoss

La tarde continuo animosa mientras nos contábamos anécdotas de nuestra infancia. Yo le hablo sobre como mi padre me enseño cada lugar del bosque y el me cuenta sobre sus peleas con sus hermanos para ver quien ayudaría en la panadería.

...

Pov Haymitch

Donde estará ese maldito chaval, deja plantada a su novia de lo que me alegro notablemente, ya que no me caía bien, me parecía un poco aprovechada. Lo que no consiento es que desaparezca durante todo el día , encima hoy, que una fuerte tormenta asola todo el 12 , y me estoy empezando a preocupar porque cada vez la tormenta es mayor. Me acerco a casa de Katniss a la que en 3 meses solo he hablado una vez y al ver que no esta en casa empiezo a pensar que quizá Peeta no lo este pasando tan mal. Una cosa es segura cuando vuelvan me van a tener que dar muchas explicaciones tanto uno como otro.

Continuara ...

No se olviden de comentar


	8. Chapter 8

Pov Delly:

Esto no me puede estar pasando, plantada en el altar, voy a hablar con Haymitch para que me lo aclare ya que Peeta no se digna a aparecer en todo el día ni a darme una mínima explicación. Se acabo mi braguetazo. YO LE MATO. ¿ CÓMO SE ATREVE?

Ya puedo oír a la gente cuchicheando sobre mi, sin el y sin su dinero jamas podre vivir en un palacio en el capitolio. Quiero explicaciones y las quiero ya

- Haymitch , ABREE!- grito descargando todo mi furia

- uffff

- Esta con Katniss, verdad, DIMELOO!

- No lo se,no le he visto, y cálmate, si se notaba que no te quería, ademas tu lo utilizabas para darle celos a Thom- ups me ha descubierto,

- Y al final me he quedado sola- y rompo a llorar-HE HECHO EL RIDÍCULO POR SU CULPA

- Te lo mereces- me dice haymitch su mirada es muy dura y decido irme. Aunque antes le da tiempo a cerrarme la puerta en las narices

Este quien se creerá para humillarme y no hacerme caso, se van a enterar de quien es DELLY CARTWRIGHT

...

Pov Peeta

La tormenta había cesado y caminaba hacia la aldea de vencedores de la mano de Katniss temeroso de lo que se me venia encima, pero sabiendo que si estamos juntos superaremos todos, lo primero era contarle todo a Haymitch. Llamamos a su puerta y nos abre con una sonrisa socarrona

- La chica en llamas, ha tostado tu pan o que?- que gracioso ( que se note la ironia) que era nuestro mentor

- Haymitch , vete a criar gansos y déjanos

- a criar gansos? - digo sorprendido

- Por lo veo las noticias vuelan, preciosa

- Asi es

- Que johanna te lo conto

- Que cosa, que estuvisteis de novios, y como dijo que no eras capaz de cuidar de ti mismo hicisteis una apuesta de que si no eras capaz de criar gansos durante 1 mes romperias , si... Digamos que algo me ha dicho

- Si... Algo asi es lo que ha pasado

- En serio, yo no me he enterado de nada - dijo asombrado

- Pareja de empanados, genial y dime preciosa desde cuando te llevas también con Jo, porque hasta donde yo se te pusiste celosa cuando se desnudo delante de Peeta

-JaJa, es verdad - digo partiendome de risa

- Es que el sinsajo es muy pura- sigue Haymitch y yo casi me ahogo de la risa pero a Katniss no le hace tanta gracia y se marcha furiosa hasta casa

Continuara...


	9. la carta

Pov Katniss:

No puede tener ni un día de felicidad completo, por la mañana Peeta me besa y dice que me ama y ahora esta burlándose de mi con Haymitch por la pura que soy. Pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en esa pues cuando regreso a casa veo una carta sobre la mesa de la cocina, es de Gale. La abro con sumo cuidado, si Gale me escribe algo cuando hace apenas unos horas nos hemos vistos es porque debe ser algo importante

Querida Catnip:

Te quería agradecer por todos los buenos momentos , las risas y esas cazas furtivas que hemos compartido, así como disculparme por todo el daño que te he podido hacer creando esa bomba que mato a tu hermana. Hace una mes me llego una carta con el sello del capitolio que confirmaba mis sospechas. Efectivamente, yo y Beete fuimos los creadores de la bomba. Asi que mi visita a este distrito era que enterarás de mi viva voz antes que terceras personas te lo contaran. Pero después de todo no he sido capaz de confesartelo a la cara, aunque ya me culpadas de antes

Siempre has sido una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida y aunque mi mayor deseo es que seas mía, me conformo con que seas feliz. Eso a la vez me provoca un dolor insufrible ,por lo que he decido volver al Distrito 2, te escribo esto porque no soy capaz de decírtelo a la cara, no es fácil estar junto al amor de tu vida, sabiendo que amo a otro, que por el que sufre no es por ti y que no puedas consolarla. Si te hace daño no olvides llamarme que le dare su merecido.

No olvides que tu y yo somos mucho mas que amigos somos hermanos, y aunque los hermanos se peleen saben que siempre pueden contar con el otro en los momentos en los que lo necesite. Supongo que esta carta es lo que mas cerca estaremos de una despedida

Hasta siempre, mi niña, mi Catnip

Con cariño Gale

Siento unas ganas irrefrenables de llorar pero me contengo porque se que lo menos que quiere Gale es hacerme llorar.

Como hermanos esas son las palabras que definen mi relación con Gale pero que ninguno de los dos antes había sido capaz de explicar

Me disponia, ha irme acostar pues ya era tarde y el dia habia resultado realmente agotador, pero justo en ese momento llamen a la puerta y me quedo con la mente en blanco se que es Peeta que viene a disculparse, pero no tengo las ganas de abrirle, aparte la carta me ha dejado bastante shockeada Si quiere mi perdón se lo va a tener que trabajar, no voy a abrirle la puerta sin mas ni a ir corriendo hacia sus brazos por mucho que los desee

...

Pov Peeta:

Mierda, katniss se ha ido dolida hacia su casa , tengo que disculparme cuando antes. Es curioso siempre que katniss y yo discutimos es porque Haymitch esta en medio, se que es nuestro mentor y nos quiere ayudar pero a veces se podría callar un dirijo hacia su casa y llamo al timbre pero nadie abre debe estar muy enojada, continuo llamando 20 minutos mas , pero como sigue sin responderme decido trepar por un árbol, para entrar por la ventana. Lo complicado es que al tener una pierna ortopédica tardo mucho en trepar y me resbalo con facilidad, cualquiera que pase por aquí en este momento debe pensar que estoy loco y puede que lo sea, pero soy un loco enamorado.

Continuara...

Para compensar lo corto del otro


	10. Chapter 10 aclarando sentimientos

Pov Katniss:

Llegaba la noche, esa parte del día en la que solo existían pesadillas , en la que no podía reprimir mi llanto. Esos momentos en que la oscuridad lo invade, todo en la que los malos recuerdos parecen hacerse reales. Mi llanto estaba a punto de empezar a surgir cuando de repente oí unos golpes en mi ventana. Al acercarme a ver que ocurría vi a mi Peeta ( que posesiva me estaba volviendo) subido a una rama .

-Que haces aquí!?

- He venido a disculparme y como no habrías la puerta pues...

- Pero tu estas loco, podías haberte caído- le espeto mientras le dejo pasar

- Venia a disculparme, se que antes me comporte como un idiota, pero es verdad tu eres así vergonzosa y...

- No sigas... Pero también debes entender que son muchas cosas en poco tiempo, esta mañana se iba a celebrar tu supuesto boda, después lo del bosque , la tormenta, haymitch, la carta de Gale y ahora esto. Es... demasiado para mi... y ... todo en un día

- ¿Carta de Gale? S-sigues sintiendo algo por él.

-¿ Y esa inseguridad Peeta?

- Teniendo en cuenta que habéis pasado cientos de horas solos en el bosque pues...

- Anda no te pongas celoso - lo que me faltaba

- Entre tu y Gale siempre ha habido algo

-No seas absurdo, solo era mi mejor amigo, y aunque en algún momento no sabia que sentía por el luego me di cuenta que era como mi hermano mayor, si, le quería y le quiero pero no como el desea,era solo amor fraternal, si nos conocemos desde críos

-Katniss...- me interrumpe

- Espera Peeta... También en este tiempo me di cuenta de la manera mas cruel posible que te necesitaba a mi lado para sobrevivir y ser mejor, empece a echar de menos todos esos momentos las noches abrazados, las tardes viendo videos de antiguos juegos, hasta el picnic en la azotea del centro de entrenamiento- y me volvio a interrumpir pero esta vez lo hizo con un largo y dulce beso

- Yo también echo de menos esos momentos y me sobran palabras para decirte que te amo, mas que a nadie. Siento si te he despertado de tus sueños.

- No creo que a ese sufrimiento se le llamen sueños. Últimamente no dejo de tener pesadillas

- Yo tampoco, y la mayoría son sobre hacerte daño y perderte

- Pues eso se puedo solucionar fácilmente- intento que mi voz suene lo mas seductora posible pero no lo consigue

-Pues claro, ¿ y que es eso de Haymitch y Johanna?Que nadie cuenta

- Mmm digamos que tienen una forma especial de demostrar su amor

-Uyy , ¿ que significa eso ?

- Que para ellos el amor es insultarse continuamente y hacer absurdas apuestas para demostrar quien es el mejor, quien tiene razón, etc

-Buff, si es que no hay nadie mas perfectos que nosotros. Y ahora a la cama- dice autoritariamente y yo me sonrojo- me refiero que... es tarde y... tengo sueño- el también se ha puesto rojo, es que menudas palabritas acaba de decir.

- Yo t-a-mbien tengo su-eño- respondo tartamudeando todavía en estado de shock

Y por primera vez en meses mis pesadillas son mas débiles y cuando me despierto aterrorizada tengo los fuerte brazos de Peeta rodeándome, como si fueran mi refugio que me protegiera de todo lo que el también tiembla de pánico y le acaricio el rostro suavemente, mientras le susurro palabras al oído intentando consolarlo, como el hace conmigo.

...

Pov haymitch

Me siento culpable de la discusión de los chicos, pero cuando antes aprendan que no todo es rosa en el amor mejor,la preciosa debería aprender a tragarse el estoy muy nervioso porque mañana llegara el tren que transporta los gansos y me relacion con Johanna depende de como los críe.

De momento no puedo hacerme mas que sentarme en mi viejo sofá negro con una botella de vodka y esperar ...

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

**Pov Peeta**

**Que sensación mas agradable despertarse con la persona a la que amas a tu lado. Intento no despertarla para darle una sorpresa con el desayuno, pero el sorprendido fui yo, cuando en la cocina me pega un susto y se me todo. Menudo desastre, pero a Katniss parece que le hace mucha gracia. Al final desayunamos únicamente cafe gracias a mi chica, que parece que no aqbe lo que significa la palabra cocinar, nos vestimos y después aunque me cuesta convencerla decidimos ir a casa de Haymitch, para asegurarnos de que todo esta en orden.**

**Todo en silencio, parece el típico escenario de una peli de miedo, un terrible olor llega a mis fosas nasales,y me temo lo peor cuando intento despertarlo y no lo consigo.**

**- Katniss, ESTA MUERTO - la grito desesperado, mientras observo a mi mentor.**

**- Tranquilízate, que así no le vamos a ayudar, no te pongas paranoico seguramente tendrá un coma etílico de tanto alcohol en sangre.**

**- Y que hacemos!- he perdido totalmente la calma**

**- LLEVARLE AL HOSPITAL- parece que esta nerviosa y ... Enfadada?**

**Con la ayuda de Katniss llevamos el cuerpo de Haymitch al hospital, ya que esta inconsciente y no podemos hacer gran cosa, intento que la mayoría del peso caiga sobre mí, no quiere que Kat se sobresfuerce.**

**Una vez en el hospital le internan, pero ningún medico sale a decirnos nada, encima Katniss esta muy distante**

**...**

**Pov Katniss**

**Mi corazón va a mil que le estarán haciendo a Haymitch para que no nos digan nada, y me empiezan a surgir dudas sobre mi futuro, mi cabeza se vuelve a llenar de ideas, y un gran miedo empieza a crecer dentro de mí.**

**- ¿Alguna vez seremos felices sin que nada que nos lo impida?- oh oh he pensado en voz alta , no recibo respuesta, supongo que no me habrá oído, pero al cabo de unos minutos.**

**-Seguro, somos un equipo tu y yo, y derribaremos todos los problemas que se nos pongan por delante porque...**

**Pero la voz del doctor le corta, justo ahora que me empezaba a emocionar con las palabras de mi chico del Pan.**

**-Familiares de Haymitch Aberthany**

**Continuara...**

**Muchos me odiaran por hacer sufrir a Haymitch , tomenselo como un aviso para que Katniss y Peeta aprendar a disfrutar de cada momento pues nunca se sabe cuando...**

**Perdonenme si es muy corto, pero asi dejo la duda ya le compensare**


	12. Chapter 12

Pov Katniss:

-Familiares de Haymitch Aberthany

- Somos nosotros- respondemos Peeta y yo al unísono, la angustia del momento es patente en nuestras voces.

- Vuestro amigo esta grave- nos comienza a explicar el doctor con un rictus inescrutable pero creemos haber encontrado un donante de hígado que le pueda salvar, solo tienen firmar la autorización

- Ahora mismo, donde hay que...

- Espera- le interrumpo- no será mejor contárselo a johanna y que ella decida es su novia, además la operación también conlleva riesgos, verdad doctor?

- Así es, hay 40℅ de posibilidades de que sea un éxito, pero según pasa el tiempo el número baja tienen que tomar una decisión, para que podamos fijar el tratamiento.

- Katniss, el tiempo corre en nuestra contra, hay que firmarlo

-No será mucho, Johanna ya esta llegando.

Y sin mas, llamo a Jo y le cuenta todo lo sucedido, a la hora aparece en el hospital como una exhalación, debe haber conducido muy rápido, un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo en solo pensar,con lo que podría haberse chocado, pero esos pensamientos se desvanecen cuando empieza a preguntar:

-¿Dónde esta?¿Qué le pasa?¿Se va a morir?

- Tranquila , en cuanto firmemos esta autorización le operan- la calma Peeta

-TODAVIA , NO LA HABEIS FIRMADO

- Te esperábamos, para saber que opinabas- le conteste pausadamente

- Y que voy a opinar, descerebrada! Como Haymitch, se muera por tu culpa- sus ojos reflejan toda la furia y la ira que siente

-Ya paso Jo- la tranquiliza Peeta- Kat será mejor que te vayas

Sin darle tiempo a que me lo repita 2 veces salgo del hospital, decido ir por un abrupto sendero al bosque, allí por lo menos puedo desahogarme cazando, y cual es mi sorpresa cuando me encuentra con Gale, me cuenta que le han despedido por acostarse con la hija de su jefe( no se si es por el cúmulo de sensaciones vivido en estos días pero no puedo evitar reírme)

-¿Que es eso que te hace tanta gracia?- me pregunta un poco molesto

Yo que todavía sigo riendo cuando le respondo- Que después de todo por lo que luchamos siempre nos falta algo para ser felices, y sabes lo que es, que no somos capaces de demostrar nuestro amor a las personas que queremos, siempre lloramos por aquello que ya no volverá, en vez de agradecer lo que tenemos.

- En otras palabras ríes para no llorar- asiento-

-¿ Por qué todo se complicó tanto Kat?

- No lo sé.

- Daría lo que fuera para volver a esa dichosa mañana- ambos sabíamos a cual se refería a la de la cosecha de los 74° Juegos del Hambre- Yo me hubiera ofrecido voluntario y todo sería diferente.

- O no, quien sabe, el caso es que ahora todo es diferente y hay que aprender a vivir con ello.

Gale asiente

Continuó hablando con Gale sobre todo lo sucedido en estos días, un mejor amigo con el poder contar en lo bueno y en lo malo, eso era Gale para mi, en estos momentos me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba cuando pensé que significaba algo mas.

Después de unas horas me despido de Gale y vuelvo hacia el hospital, me encuentro con Peeta muy nervioso en la sala de espera,y yo le abrazo por detrás,al principio se sobresalta pero luego se deja llevar.

- Parece, que todo ha ido bien, los médicos dicen que en unas horas despertara- me informa

-Me alegro tanto... ¿Y johanna ?

-Estaba muy agitada y la han tenido que haberte hablado asi

-Olvidalo, estábamos todos muy nerviosos

Las horas se hacen interminables hasta que por fin, Haymitch despierta según nos han informado se quedara una semana en el hospital, donde seguro recibirá muchas visitas, nos agradece el haberle llevado al hospital y nos pide unos minutos de intimidad. Cuando de repente oimos:

-SI SI SIIIIII!

**Continuara...**

**Ahora si que cierro el tema Gale, siempre pensé que fue cruel que el y Katniss se distanciaran, son como hermanos con un pasado en comun**

**.**


	13. Chapter 13

Pov Peeta

Entré preocupado a averiguar a que vienen los gritos

-¿ Que pasa Haymitch ha jurado no volver a beber?

-No chico, nos vamos a casar - me responde mi mentor, que a pesar de la palidez y las ojeras se ve radiante.

- Eso es maravilloso, me alegro mucho por ustedes- digo un poco en estado de shock, la verdad no me lo esperaba.

- Yo también- suelta mi chica por detrás, que veo que esta tan sorprendida como yo - Y para cuando?

- Para el día que salga del hospital- responde Johanna que estaba muy callada- y también lo de dejar de beber, sino le espera una buena bronca

- Tan pronto- comentamos Katniss y yo que al parecer estamos igual de perplejos-Si que vais deprisa.

- Nueva y ultima lección como vuestro mentor: el tiempo corre y debes saber emplearlo en lo que te hace feliz- también nos gustaría comentarles si les gustaría ser junto con Beete y Annie nuestros testigos

- Claro Haymitch, respondemos entusiasmados- Seremos los mejores testigos de la historia

- Creo que os gustara saber que a partir de ahora seré vuestra nueva vecina

- Anda, yo que esperaba que os mudareis al distrito 7 y no volveros a ver en tu tiempo- dice sarcásticamente y todos nos reímos con su comentario

Los siguientes días son muy agitados pues preparar una boda en una semana no es fácil, todo lo contrario, encima en un trabajo muy estresante, además no paso mucho rato con katniss, ya que mientras yo ayudo a Haymitch ella ayuda a Johanna, quien esta mas histérica e irascible que nunca, apenas tenga tiempo a sola con Kat, y la verdad muero por verla, necesito pedirla que se venga a vivir conmigo, yo también quiere avanzar en la relación.

...

Pov katniss :

Odio tener que ayudar a Jo en su boda, por su culpa hasta ese acontecimiento no podré ver a mi chico del pan, eso si, estoy las 24 h del día trabajando que si los billetes para los invitados de otros distinto, que si el lugar de celebración, elegir los vestidos, las flores, etc... Una pesadilla estresante, encima Effie no esta aquí para organizarlo, y ese trabajo recae en mí, ( se ve venir la tragedia) ya que aunque Johanna no lo confiese esta un poco celosa de ella, Haymitch no le para de repetir que donde esta esa pesada mujer cuando se la necesita.

-Bff, que cansancio- comento agotada

-Tranquila descerebrada que solo queda comprar la lencería para la noche de bodas

-Johanna, sex simbol! Quien lo diría.

-Calla idiota, y que tal tu con Peeta transformáis el fuego en pasión, o sois la típica pareja inocente- frunzo el ceño- Ok, empalagosa e inocente

- Pero también adorable, y sin necesidad de apuestas relacionadas con gansos

-Ni me lo recuerdes, que ahora dice que quiere cuidarlos

- Pues claro, serán vuestros polluelos- y recibo una bofetada- Auu!

- No te quejes , aunque empiezo a pensar en que quizás no seas tan inocente, solo hay que ver el vestido que has elegido para nuestra boda. Mi descerebrada se hace mayor. Jajaa

No puedo evitarlo y me sonrojo , había elegido un deslumbrante vestido azul claro, palabra de honor con un ligero encaje y muy entallado... ¿Le gustaría a Peeta?


	14. Chapter 14

Pov Katniss:

Llego el gran día y todo esta listo para la ocasión, Beete llego hace 2 días con tiempo para hacer turismo por el 12 antes de la boda, por supuesto todos nos ofrecimos para servirle de guías y Annie ayer con su hijo Finn; se me cae la baba al verle se parece tanto a su padre aquel que murió para que yo consiguiera ser feliz con Peeta.

Fue Finnick el que me demostró lo que era la amistad pura y desinteresada y el que me apoyo en mis peores momentos. Quizá murió por mi culpa, tendría que haberle ayudado a oelear contra los mutos, quizá así todo hubiera sido diferente. Pero no voy a pensar en eso hoy es un gran día y no quiero estropearlo poniéndome nostálgica.

- Johanna, que llegas tarde!- la grite desde la puerta- DATE PRISA!

- Ya voy, sin prisas, descerebrada

-No si no es por mi es que conociendo a Haymitch pensara que te habrás arrepentido

- No mientas

- No miento, es que en lo que va de mañana ya me ha llamada 10 veces para asegurarse de que no te ibas a arrepentir

-Upss, es verdad corre

- Si Beete nos lleva es su coche

- Pues al coche- y corre hacia la derecha, yo no puedo evitar reírme al ver su aspecto y sus prisas.

- Johanna es en la otra dirección ... Y se te olvidan los tacones

- Ups, estoy demasiado nerviosa! ¿ Crees que se nota?

- Se nota,créeme- y se le notaban los nervios pero también la felicidad

Pero los nervios se le pasaron cuando entro en el Edificio de Justicia, estaba todo listo para empezar, aunque había grandes ausencias que se echaban de menos. Una vez leyeron los votos los cuales fueron muy emotivos les nombraron marido y mujer, ese sin duda iba a ser un matrimonio muy extraño, aunque he de reconocer que estaba mas pendiente de Peeta que de los novios, Dios en esos momentos me daba cuenta que sin esos ojos azules mi vida no tendría sentido

...

Pov Peeta:

Por fin, se dan el si quiero y ya puede empezar la celebración tengo tantas ganas de estar con ella que durante la ceremonia llegue a creer que me estaba mirando.

La celebración fue en casa de Haymitch, pero Katniss fue a ayudar a Jo con las bebidas, mientras la esperaba conversaba con Annie que me contó de su vida y los progresos de su distrito, cuando una manos me cubrieron los ojos por detrás

- ¿Adivina quien soy? - Me pregunto ¿sensualmeante?

- La chica con la que no he dejado de pensar ni un segundo en toda la semana- y giro mi cuerpo para confirmarlo- acerté

- Que cursi que eres.

- Ey, yo por lo menos te he echado de menos aunque veo que no es mutuo- le reprochó falsamente

- Yo también te eché de menos, tonto -responde mimosa mientras me da un suave beso en los labios.

- Estas hermosa- y en verdad lo estaba con ese vestido rojo y su pelo castaño que le caía en ligeras ondas hasta la cintura, sus ojazos grises estaban resaltados con un poco de rimel y su sonrisa era lo mas hermoso que veía en mucho tiempo( bueno una semana, pero entiendanme la he echado mucho de menos)

- Tu tampoco estas nada mal, y deja de decirme cosas tan tiernas, que me lo acabare creyendo

- De eso se trata

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 15: el discurso

Pov Peeta:

-Ten por seguro que estas mucho mas hermosa que yo- le respondo a Katniss siguiéndole el juego- como veo que no dice nada me voy acercando lentamente acercando nuestros rostros, apenas nos separan 2 cm, sus labios carnosos me invitan a besarla, y ella me devuelve la mirada de forma intensa, sucede lo inevitable nos fundimos en un dulce y largo beso

Cuando nos separamos veo como Katniss abre la boca para decir algo, pero justo en ese momento nos interrumpe Haymitch.

- Chico, ya que fuiste tu quien me convenciste de que invitara a conocidos del Capitolio, ahora te encargas del marrón, te toca dar el discurso, suerte muchacho

- Venga haymitch , es tu boda no metas en líos a los demás- dice Katniss algo molesta

-Prefieres darlo tu, preciosa y deleitarnos con tu don de la palabra.

- Suerte Peeta, te saldrá genial- dice katniss cortando el tema.

- Ya estaba organizado quien va a dar el discurso, pero me encanta como defiendes a tu chico, chica en llamas.

- ¿A si?- pregunta Kat avergonzada- ¿ Y quién va a ser?

- Al final lo dará Annie, quiere aprovechar para darle un pequeño homenaje a Finnick- Digo melancólico- y tu que rápido me vendes

- Mejoras escuchamos a Annie - me contesta mientras se le escapa una ligera risa- No te vendo rápido cariño, pero a ti siempre se te ha dado bien hablar en público- se intenta disculpar con actitud melosa.

- Si, si no sea que la preciosa se enfade- dice burlándose claramente de ella

- Haymitch es tu boda e intento ser amable pero me lo pones muy difícil- y su rostro hace una mueca que me resulta muy graciosa

Seguimos conversando animadamente, cuando llega el momento del discurso y Annie sube al escenario mas de 300 personas están pendientes de lo que dice:

Señores y señoras- comienza a hablar- en primer lugar espero que hayan disfrutado de la boda de nuestros amigos. Todas las bodas marcan un antes y un después, el principio de algo, pero para mi estaba boda tiene un mensaje especial, pese que ambos han sufrido los juegos, y un duro vasallaje, más la rebelion, son unos supervivientes. Con este acto demuestran que son felices y la razón de que estemos invitados es porque quieren compartir esa felicidad con nosotros, para mí ellos me demuestran que dek infierno al cielo solo hay un paso, que todo es posible

En cierto modo este discurso también tiene parte de homenaje a todos los caídos ya que los muertos siguen vivos en nuestra almas ellos dejaron un vacío en nuestro corazón, pero también momentos, voy a hacer mi particular homenaje a una persona que significó mucho en mi vida- mi Finnick dejo muchas huellas en el camino, aquellas que serán recordadas con unas palabras en su memoria, una sonrisa de su hijo cuando vea una de sus fotos o el corazón latiendo en alguna persona que no siquiera sepa que gracias a el sigue con vida, jamás olvidare la forma en la que me enseño el verdadero significado de la palabra amor y que mientras tengas esperanza nada esta perdido.

Muchas gracias por escucharme y espero sigan disfrutando de la ceremonia... Que la noche es joven!

Cuando termina el discurso me giro y veo como pequeñas lagrimas inundan los ojos de Katniss

- Estas bien -la susurro al oído

-Si, solo que me doy cuenta de todo lo que hicieron sacrificaron su vida para que los demás fuéramos felices

- Y les estaremos eternamente agradecidos

- Es curioso, antes tenia miedo de olvidarlos pero ahora se que es imposible pues están grabados en mi corazón, y a la gente que no haya tenido el placer de conocerlos se los presentaremos a través del libro que creamos

- Me alegro que lo entiendas

- Una parte pero yo creo que la otra nadie la entiende

- Si pero deciden pasar pagina y mirar hacia el futuro

- Supongo que tienes razón es mejor mirar hacia delante que lamentarnos de todo de lo que no se pudo hacer

- Katniss... se que es duro pero estoy seguro de que juntos los superaremos- observo como asiente y entrelazo los dedos de nuestras manos

Continuara ...

No se si para ustedes se ira igual de emotivo que para mi, pues al escribirlo me he quedado emotivamente agotado, pero le parece un buen discurso para recordarlo ... Comenten! Añadan a favoritos

No actualizo con ninguna fecha en especial, en fin de semana, seguramente, pero eso no quita para que algún día entre semana de la sorpresa


	16. Chapter 16: pelea y reconciliación

**Pov katniss:**

**La celebración terminaba al amanecer pero a las 5 de la mañana estoy muy cansada así que decidí volver a mi casa no sin antes darle la enhorabuena a los recién casados. Desgraciadamente no los encuentro y oigo como de la planta superior vienen unos extraños sonidos, que al poco me doy cuenta que son procedentes de una cama, más en concreto el chillido de sus muelles..Así que les dejo intimidad, o evito que mi mente se pervierta según como se mire**

**Según me voy acercando a mi casa oigo como alguien corre hacia mí.**

**- No me digas que después de una semana sin verme ya te has cansado de mí- dice Peeta jadeando**

**- No me digas que estas así de cansado por correr 200m, que bajo de forma-le digo siguiéndole el juego, pero veo que a el no le ha hecho mucha gracia**

**- Perdona no todos tenemos tan buena forma como tú.**

**-Gale la tenía- mierda eso había sido un golpe bajo**

**-No todos podemos ser Gale.**

**- Era una broma tonto, no te enfades-**

**- Si una broma-dice sarcásticamente- siento no ser como tu quieres- y ahora si se marcha a su casa.**

**- Peeta pero no te enfades**

**- Lo que tu digas Katniss, lo que tu digas, tú eres la que siempre tiene que tener la razón, todo lo que digas sea cierto o no esta bien, y el que siempre se tiene que disculpar soy yo.**

**- Eso no es verdad, Peeta. Era una broma, y tu sacas todo eso sin venir a cuento.**

**- SIN VENIR A CUENTO...- suspira- creo que es mejor que me vaya antes de que diga algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir.**

**Yo me quedo 20 min en estado de shock quieta sin saber por que se ha enfadado, bueno sí lo sé, pero era una broma, no entiendo a que viene tanto drama, acto seguido me dirijo hacia su casa como nadie me abre decido forzar la puerta, cuando digo forzar me refiero a que Peeta va a deber comprar otra cerradura, ya que esta la he dejado inutilizada, busco por todos los rincones de su casa pero no lo encuentro, lo que veo es que le ha debido de dar uno de sus ataques porque todo esta lleno de cristales y objetos rotas por el suelo, decido ir al único lugar en el que puede estar"la panadería" ahora en obras por su reconstrucción. Le encuentro sentado en una esquina y yo me siento a su lado. Al notar mi presencia se sobresalta**

**-¿que haces tu aqui?**

**- Buscar a mi Chico del pan**

**- No prefieres a alguien mejor, podrias tener a cualquier chico a tus pies.**

**- Peeta...no te entiendo**

**- el que no entiendes**

**-1 no me puedo creer que te enfades por hacer una broma, de que tienes poca resistencia al correr, 2 tienes razón podría tener estar con cualquier chico, pero ninguno tiene tus ojos, ni tu sonrisa, ni cuando le veo mi corazón va a mil y 3 te das cuenta que me estoy volviendo una cursi por tu culpa.**

**- Katniss ni sigas.**

**- Es verdad, me estoy volviendo cursi por tu culpa y eso no lo puedes negar.**

**-Jaja, la chica en llamas cursi, eso es imposible**

**- Pues eso, ríete de las bromas y no te las tomes a mal**

**- Sí, con la que te hizo Haymitch de Johanna te reíste mucho-dice sarcástico- Pero claro si te lo hacen a ti no tiene gracia, pero si lo hace tú no hay problema.**

**-ok , tomo nota, trataré de empatizar más y dejaré mi adorable sarcasmo para otros**

**- Todo en ti es adorable- bien eso es una buena señal, la discusión ha acabado.**

**- ¿ que hacías aquí?- cambio de tema**

**- Revisar unas cosas.**

**- Estuve en tu casa- veo como se estremece- se que te dio un ataque- digo mas como afirmación que como pregunta**

**-Siento que hayas tenido que hacer eso... Yo...**

**- Venga, que es tarde vamos a tu casa y te ayudo a organizarlo**

**- Katniss no hace falta, además es tarde y estarás cansado**

**- Vale pues hacemos una casa hoy duermes conmigo, y mañana te ayudo a limpiar todo- veo que me va a replicar- no aceptare un no por respuesta. Recuerda que tus problemas son mis problemas.**

**Y con esta última frase pongo punto y final a la conversación, y volvemos abrazados a mi casa.**

**Continuará...**


	17. Chapter 17

_Pov Peeta:_

_Me desperté agitado recordando todo la escena de ayer, los celos por ser menos musculoso que cualquier tipo, la inseguridad conmigo mismo por no ser suficiente para Katniss, el enfado, la destrucción de todos los objeto del interior de mi casa... Bff._

_ Como unos simples celos habían generado un problema tan grande, y es que aunque me costara reconocerlo y pese a que ya había expulsado gran parte del veneno de las rastreavíspulas, e incluso fui a terapia, una pequeña parte siempre quedaría en mí. Es triste y me frustra, pero también es cierto que cuando me altera los recuerdos ficticios que me insertaron se meten en mí mente llenándola de dudas, confundiéndome, haciéndome perder el sentido de la realidad..._

_ Pero siempre había que quedarse con el lado bueno de las cosas y no me podía olvidar del amanecer al reconciliarnos como en cualquier buena reconciliación nos entregamos en cuerpo y en alma por primera vez tengo muy presente el recuerdo del cuerpo de Katniss bajo el mío, tan bonita, tan sonrojada, tan preciosa, tan mía. Había sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida,puede que el ataque me enfriará el ánimo, pero la compañía de Katniss me lo subió._

_Ahora eran las 3 de la tarde y no sabía si preparar a Katniss un desayuno o una comida especial pues todavia sigue dormida, cuando la observo tan tranquila y con ese rostro tan sereno en la cara me parecía un ángel, mi ángel. Acarició su cuerpo suavemente con mi mano,memorizando cada curva, cada lunar, cada cicatriz... Ella me pertenece, y me rió de mi pensamiento tan primitivo._

_Al final la prepara un poco de pan de queso para picotear, sabía que era su favorito, y cada vez que lo preparo lo devara con ansias, después comeríamos unos raviolis cortesía del chef, osea de mí y prepare unos colines muy especiales que cambiarían el rumbo de mi vida._

_- hola amor,¿ qué preparas?- me preguntó, no sin antes darme un tierno beso, sorprendiéndome por la espalda._

_-aah , tendrás que esperarte una hora más - digo mientras trato de hacerme el interesante._

_-No es justo, me muero de hambre- me encanta cuando pone ese puchero de niña pequeña en la cara._

_- Tienes un poco de pan de queso en la mesa_

_- Merci, mon amour. Je t'aime._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Es francés, tonto._

_- ¿Qué significa?_

_¿Dónde lo aprendiste?_

_- Me lo enseñó Finnick en el distrito 13 y significa gracias mi amor._

_-Gracias a ti mi amor. Te amo_

_- Y yo a ti, me costo entenderlo pero es así TE AMO más que a nadie en este mundo._

_- Pues yo soñaba con que llegará el momento en el que me amarás._

_-Ahora es tu realidad - Suspira pesadamente-siento haberte hecho esperar tanto._

_- Pretendo que siga siéndolo durante muuuucho tiempo._

_- Eso ni lo dudes- contesta y nos volvemos a besar._

_Cuando termino de preparar los raviolis los pongo en la mesa con unos colines, pero a kat no parece que le gusten, tiene que comerlos si quiero hacer esto romántico, al fin y al cabo esto era parte del plan._

_- Katniss, ¿ no quieres colines?_

_- No gracias no me apetecen._

_- Come que apenas has comido._

_- ¿Y los ravioles y el pan de queso? Has hecho demasiada comida, toda deliciosa, lo reconozco- se ríe de su comentario, como amo su risa, la cara de felicidad y paz que pone es todo lo que necesito._

_- Solo uno, hazlo por mí, porfi_

_-No Peeta _

_- Pero míralo- y cuando lo mira su cara toma un rostro de asombro y se pone lívida_

**_Continuará..._**

**_Que significará el colín chan chan... Las apuestas se abren..._**


	18. Chapter 18

Pov Katniss:

Esto no podía ser, estaría viendo mal o lo que rodeaba el colin era un anillo de diamantes.

Y porque PEETA estaba arrodillado junto a mi mientras me cogía una mano,NO,NO esto no estaba pasando. Éramos demasiado pronto, demasiado jóvenes...Esto no podía ser real.

- Katniss,se que esto te puede parecer un tanto precipitado, pero no lo es, se que te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando apenas teníamos 5 años, y han pasado 15 años y muchos caídas, tropiezos... Y ese sentimiento sigue allí cada vez más, y se que ni cambiará, tengo muy claro lo que quiero en un futuro, y eso te implica a ti, pues lo único que quiero es pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Así que,¿ Katniss Everdeen quieres casarte conmigo? -Que tenia que decir, que éramos muy jóvenes que no llegamos a los 20, me había quedado en blanco que se suponía que tenía que responder

- Yo... - las palabras no solian de mi boca, en verdad me habia quedado en shock-No se que decir..

-Olvídalo-siguió hablando y como vio que no respondía, y al ver el gesto angustioso de mí cara hizo una pausa y continuo-siento haberte hecho pasar este mal rato, te amo y quiero que todo el mundo sea consciente de eso-observe como su rostro se tensaba- como pero entiendo que no pienses que sea el momento, se que temes que unirte para siempre con alguien implique renunciar a partir de tu libertad ya que es compartir la vida conmigo, pero... Bueno entiendo que no sepas que decir.

- Peeta no es eso, es que somos tan jóvenes, de verdad, no me lo esperaba para nada, y claro que te quiero quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, pero no crees que vamos demasiado deprisa, digo apenas nos estábamos estabilizando, reorganizando nuestra vida, escribiendo el comienzo no sería mejor esperar...No sé.

- Y aun así hemos pasado por muchas cosas, no será que no estas segura de quererme, si es así lo entiendo, pero después de todo lo que hemos vivido no me puedes decir que voy deprisa. Además tu misma lo has dicho estamos empezando un nuevo comienzo y casarnos haría más perfecto este inicio.

- Si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es de amarte por encima de todo, y se que llegara un día en el que nos casáremos, por nada del mundo cuestiones mi amor, pero todavía tenemos mucho que hacer. Además casarnos es sólo firmar un papel y tostar el pan, yo creo que nuestros sentimientos van mucho más lejos de eso.

- Claro que van más lejos, pero no es sólo el papel o el pan es lo que representa el hacerlo, el tener constancia de que esto va enserio y es real. Y según tú, ¿ qué tenemos que hacer antes de casarnos?

- Terminar de reconstruir la panadería por ejemplo..., estamos empezando a retomar nuestras vidas, a planificar como queremos que sea nuestro futuro, como queremos que sean nuestras vidas...

- Eso también lo podemos hacer casados, esperamos un momento antes has dicho que me amas ¿real o no real?

- Muy real

-Entonces acepta ser mi prometida y en unos años nos casaremos.

-Peeta..

- No por ahora, es una promesa de futuro, no es para mañana o para la semana que viene, es de aquí a un par de años, o al tiempo que tú necesites.

- Acepto, y enserio Peeta, este anillo debe haberte costado una fortuna - dijo observando el fino, brillante y precioso anillo que ahora lucía mi dedo índice.

- Todo es poco para ti.

- Esto es demasiado, además, ¿ cuándo lo compraste? Porque mira que hemos tenido unas semanas muy ajetreadas.

- Hace unas semanas pero con lo de la boda de Haymitch y Johanna no tuve el momento, tengo la sensación de que si no te conviertes en mi esposa te perderé, y se que es una paranoia mía, pero así es como lo siento.

- A mi me pasa lo mismo pero al revés, he perdido a todos los que significaron algo en mi vida, tengo miedo de perder a los que se me acercan, a los que quiero.

- Yo jamás me alejare de ti, aunque me lo supliques de rodillas.

-¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo, preciosa

Continuará...

**A falta de comentarios estoy pensando en dejar la historia, siento que sea tan corto pero me faltan ideas**.


	19. Chapter 19

Pov Peeta:

Ya hacia una semana de que Katniss había aceptado ser mi esposa y yo no podía estar mas feliz. Todavía no teníamos fecha , pero no teníamos prisa al fin y al cabo teníamos la vida entera para disfrutar el uno del otro, y después de la estresante boda de Johanna y Haymitch no queríamos que la nuestra fuera tan apresurada queríamos que fuera perfecto, pero nos lo tomaríamos con calma.

Por otro lado estaba buscando el momento perfecto para contarles a todos nuestros amigos y familiares que Katniss y yo estábamos comprometidos. Después de mucho meditar supe que el momento perfecto era durante el cumpleaños de Katniss que seria dentro de 2 semanas, y para el cual estábamos organizando una fiesta sorpresa, fue idea mía, y todos aceptaron encantados, hacia mucho que no nos veíamos desde el el fin de la rebelión.

Los días se pasaron rápido entre risas, cuentos y eternas promesas de amor, sí se que sueno como un maldito cursi, pero que le voy a hacer yo soy así.

Después de muchos días de trabajo a escondidas todo estaba listo para el cumpleaños de Katniss, me había costado mucho esfuerzo planificarlo y organizarlo, aunque sabía que por ella todo valdría la pena. Pero desgraciadamente una fuerte

temporal estaba asolando Panem en estos días ( una nevada en mayo,el cambio climático supuse)

Así que cuando nos despertamos, nos pusimos un poco empalagosos

- Felicidades, princesa!- la desperté con un dulce beso

- hola, mi amor- saludo todavía adormilada- ¿Vas a ir hoy a trabajar?

- Mmm con la que esta cayendo, no se si puede ni salir a la calle

- buff, yo que quería salir a cazar

-¿preferias eso que estar conmigo?- le dijo fingiendo enfado.

- Pues claro, mejor que pasarlo contigo - dice siguiéndome el juego

- Actúas fatal- le contesto

- Pues anda que tu vas para actor profesional, jajaja.

- Bueno deja ya de reírte de mí y vamos a desayunar para que te pueda dar tu regalo.

Bajamos las escaleras y desayunamos tranquilamente, sin prisas, ya que tenemos todo el día para hacer lo que queramos poco después le entrego su regalo

- No tenias que haberte molestado

- Lo abre, era un colgante de oro con la perla que le di en el vasallaje

- Gracias- me dice con lagrimas en los ojos

- A ti por hacerme feliz, cada mañana.- Durante el resto de la mañana el teléfono no deja de sonar, para felicitar a Katniss y ya de paso lo contamos nuestro compromiso, no es lo forma que pensé pero bueno... Con todo lo de la nevada la fiesta se había ido al garete y todo mi trabajo había sido en vano.

Se me hace raro que Johanna y Haymitch no llamaran, se que aunque estén todo el día discutiendo y picándose, no se olvidarían de algo como su cumpleaños, me parece muy extraño pienso para mí mismo pero no digo nada. Me daba que durante su luna de miel no habian salido mucho de la cama , me quite esa imagen de la cabeza nada más vino a mí, ya que me estaba traumatizado. Menuda película me estaba en casa supongo que era consecuencia de pasar todo el día sin poder salir de casa, mirando el lado positivo la compañía era la mejor posible.

Mejor celebrar el cumpleaños con mi novia que auto- traumarse no? Lo sé, el sólo ponerlo en duda me hace parecer tonto.

**Continuara... Gracias a todo los que me siguen y por favor comenten**


	20. Chapter 20

Pov katniss:

Me estaba empezando a preocupar por jo y haymitch, desde que se fueron de luna de miel no tenia noticia de ellos y que no me felicitarán por mi cumpleaños me parecía muy raro. Unos golpes en la puerta me alejaron de mis pensamientos. Al girarme vi a la persona que menos me esperaba en esos momentos

- hey Catnip- saluda- ¿ puedo pasar?

-ee... Si claro¿Que haces aquí?

- Te tengo que contar algo urgente,- me dice rascándose la cabeza- ya sabes que el corazón elige a quien elige, y no se puede evitar

- Me estas asustando- respondí- No puedes venir a casa y soltarme esto

- No es por ti, haber tiene que ver con alguien que conoces pero no es sobre ti

Suelto un sonoro suspiro de alivio

- Vale,pues cuenta... Tan malo no puede ser

- ¿ que pasaría si yo me acostara con alguien, cuando ese alguien esta con otro?

- Gale no te entiendo¿ de quien estas hablando?

- Es complicado y largo

- Pues cuando antes empieces mejor para los dos

- Digamos que el día antes de la boda de jo estaba muy borracho e involuntariamente me acosté con ella...

- involuntariamente? Gale, que nos conocemos

- ya...Pero una cosa llevó a la otra y... No recuerdo muy bien lo que paso aquella noche pero el caso es que a la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté Johanna estaba entre mis brazos

- Fuiste capaz de hacer eso?! Y encima el día antes de la boda

- Espera no me eches la bronca, reservala que todavía no te he contado lo peor

- ¿Hay mas?- pregunto incrédula

- He interrumpido su luna de miel y le he contado lo de la aventura a haymitch... Y digamos que huyo al capitolio, dejando a jo destrozada en el 7

- gale esto es surrealista

- como las historia que nos contaba Darius en el antiguo Quemador

-jaajajajaaja

- ¿de que te ríes?- me pregunto como si estuviera loca

- De que me estas tomando el pelo, esto no puede ser real,¿donde esta la cámara oculta?

- Catnip, no hay ninguna camara.

-Buena actuación, casi me lo creo, pero el argumento es el mismo que el de una telenovela del distrito 2

-No es broma Kat -y por su mirada se que me dice la verdad

-Que has hecho que! Pero como has sido capaz

- ya me crees, por fin

- siii..., y para que se lo cuentas a Haymitch?

- Para que mi conciencia no se quede sucia; no podría vivir con esa carga

- y no podrías haber buscado una solución mejor

-¿cómo cuál?

- Alejarte de ellos, no hacer nada, me serio crees que contando la infelicidad les ayudas en algo.

- Alguien tendría que contárselo.

-Si, Haymitch merecía saber la verdad, pero tendría que haberse enterado por Johanna.

- Relajate que solo intento arreglarlo

- Pues no ayudas, acostarse con alguien el día antes de su boda no es normal, y encima sin estar enamorada. Te acabas de meter en medio sin que nadie me invitará.

- Pero como me voy a enamorar de ella, si es mala persona... Haber me atrae físicamente, pero de una noche no pasa la cosa. Cuando alguien esta compartiendo cama conmigo es una clara invitación a que surja algo.

- Que artista, tu sí que sabes destrozar matrimonios sin haberlos empezado.

- Así soy, único e inigualable

- Gale esto no es ningún juego, no tiene gracia.

- Lo sé, lo sé, porque crees que te lo cuento.

En ese momento Peeta regreso de la panadería y al ver a Gale allí se tenso - Gale, cuando tiempo- hay mi peeta siempre intentando ser educado

- Bueno será mejor que me vaya, adiós Catnip, cuidala Peeta

- Kat que hacia Gale aquí

Y le conté todo a Peeta sin omitir ningún detalle, el flipaba igual que yo, todo era tan, tan... tan surrealista. Porque haría eso johanna? Y lo mas importante como pudo casarse con otro al día siguiente tan tranquila, yo por lo menos no seria capaz Después de que Peeta saliera del estado de shock por la noticia, acordamos que lo mejor sería ir al distrito 7 y que Johanna nos explicara ... el tema , aunque yo creo que no había mucho que explicar lo hecho , hecho esta, y ya me temo que no hay vuelta atrás .

**Continuará...**

**Muchos se preguntaran y este capítulo? Pues fácil un arranque de locura a medianoche al principio pensé en katnis y gale en vez de jo y gale ... Pero después de todo lo que paso con Peeta me parecía muy cruel. Si he decidido continuar con la historia, gracias al apoyo recibido**


	21. distrito 7

Pov Peeta

Cogemos el primer tren de camino al distrito 7 para hablar con Johanna. Lo que me trae a la mente muchos recuerdos de nuestro vuelta por todo Panel. De todos esos recuerdos prefiero quedarme con los buenos, como cuando Katniss y yo empezamos a dormir juntos para calmar las pesadillas del otro, es curioso el tren es el mismo en el que hicimos la Gira de la Victoria, y todo en el permanece igual, en cambio fuera todo a cambiado, el paisaje que se ve es mucho mas lugubre, y es que Panem despues de la rebelion no era mas que cenizas y destruccion, pero en la gente surgio un nuevo sentimiento uno de esperanza y renacer, al fin y al cabo somos libres, y recontruiremos Panem a nuestro gusto.

Esas grandes frases fueron las que dijo Paylor en su primer discurso como presidenta, y tiene toda la razon, las ruinas van siendo sustituidas por nuevas construcciones, pero aun asi la huella de la guerra es imborrable. Sigo pensando sobre esto durante las cinco horas que duró el viaje, sin soltar la mano de Katniss durante todo el trayecto, tengo la sensación de que si la suelto nos separarán de nuevo

Nada mas llegamos vamos derechos a la casa de Johanna, claro que ninguno de los dos sabe donde se encuentra la aldea de vencedores del 7, por lo que preguntamos a un par de señores que pasan por la calle, los cuales no indican el lugar muy amablemente, creo que por suerte nadie no reconoce, vamos con gorras y con gafas de sol para pasar desapercibidos y que nuestra visita al distrito no transcienda a la prensa

Ya es de noche cuando llegamos a casa de Johanna y tocamos el timbre .Pero quien abre la puerta no es la Johanna que conocemos no tiene esa mirada decidida de superioridad y sin vergüenza esta tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar , su aspecto esta muy desmejorado y sus labios tienen varios cortes de morderselos seguramente

- Chicos,¿ que hacéis aquí? - nos pregunta sorprendida, intentando fingir normalidad

- Johanna ¿ podemos pasar?

- Claro... ¿ Haymitch no esta aquí porque... porque se ha ido a comprar y... Volverá en ... En...

-Johanna no te molestes en contar excusas que Gale nos ha contado toda la verdad

- Chicos yo... yo- y rompe en un profundo llano-

- Tranquila Johanna, ya veras como todo se arregla, ahora mismo las cosas están muy oscuras, pero en unos días

- Pero es que no... No se si le quiero- contesta todavía sollazando- lo peor de todo es que no me arrepiento, que me haya abandonado me alegra, no deseaba estar con el, pero su cara de decepción y sufrimiento me hacen sentirle como la peor persona del mundo

- Johanna, explicate, no entiendo nada- le ruego- si no estabas segura de tus sentimientos,como explicas todo lo que ocurrió

- me case precipitadamente, por el ultimo ingreso en el hospital de Haymitch y ...y - wow! Eso si que no lo esperaba - Lo siento tanto¿ Katniss di algo ?

- Uno fue mi mejor amigo desde pequeña y el otro es mi mentor que quieres que te diga- coge aire, se que ella tambien lo esta pasando mal, ambos son personas muy importantes en su vida, y teme como les puede afectar el tema. Después de unos segundos sigue- además en el fondo si estas tan mal es porque ya has tomado una decisión o me equivoco? No vas a disculparse con Haymitch, ni vas a ir con Gale,¿ verdad?

-Peeta , katniss si os digo la verdad los dos me gustan para pasar una noche con ellos o un mes de novios, pero para casarse y estar juntos toda una vida hay que enamorarse

- Johanna- ahora es Katniss quien interrumpe- que quieres decir?

- que no me puedo enamorar

- Johanna...

- Dejar que me explique y luego ya podéis interrumpir- asentimos-No me puedo enamorara porque nadie puede enamorarse cuando tiene el corazón roto,me enamoré hace mucho de una persona antes de ir a los juegos del hambre, al regresar le mataron con toda mi familia,como castigo... ya sabéis. Aquel día mi corazón murió el era el gran amor de mi vida, mi media naranja, el que me comprendía y me atendía, la conexión que tenia con el era... con solo una mirada nos comprendíamos, desde entonces no hay un solo día que no le recuerde, jamas encontrare a alguien tan especial como el ...

-¿ entonces por que estuviste con Haymitch?

-Con haymitch salí porque me recordaba a el, sus sarcasmos... , no se el tambien estaba solo y el capitolio habia matado a su seres queridos,En fin... Tenia miedo de quedarme sola para siempre y sabia que si salia con haumitch el no me rechazaria. Se que he actuado mal, pero...¿ os puedo pedir un favor?

- Pues claro - decimos Katniss y yo conmocionados

- Os podéis disculpar con Haymitch de mi parte?

- Claro johanna, seguro que algún día lo llegará a entender

- Quedaos a dormir esta noche a mi casa, al fin y al cabo ya que os habéis tomado la molestia de venir

- No queremos molestar

- Insisto , por favor quedaos... Aa y que querías decirnos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Katniss ;Katniss me mira extrañada

-Era una sorpresa, pero con la nevada no la pudimos celebrar-

- Peeta sabes que odio las sorpresas- me dice Katniss en cierto tono de reproche

- No montéis una escenita tipica de enamorados en mi casa y contarme la noticia

- Nos vamos a casar...- suelto sin mas

-Pero con calma- termina la frase Katniss por mi

- Como se puede casar uno con calma- nos pregunta Johanna

- Vamos, que estamos comprometidos pero no tenemos prisa por poner fecha a la boda

- aaaa, muy normal... Si si muy normal.

- Pero no lo vayas diciendo, solo lo saben Peeta , yo y tu

- Osea, que soy la primera persona en enterarme... Que emocion!¿invitareis a la boda a haymitch?

- Y también a Gale por eso de crear dramatismo, ademas así el espectáculo esta asegurado, si necesidad de pagar ni un céntimo

-jajajaja- rie sarcasticamente

- que graciosos que sois -

- no ahora en serio, creo que o las cosas cambian o el ambiente estará un poco tenso ese día

-¿ descerebrada, has decidido quien te llevara al altar?

- Pues estaba entre ellos dos pero con todo este asunto las cosas se complican bastante

- Bueno ya tendremos tiempo de decir- le digo a katniss mientras le acaricio la espalda suavemente con la mano

Una vez zanjado el tema Johanna nos deja dos habitaciones, una para cada uno,decía que por si acaso mejor que no durmiéramos juntos, que se le habían acabado los tapones para los oídos ( tan mal pensada como siempre) Pero bueno tenia que dormir bien me esperaba un duro viaje de vuelta al distrito12

Chicos como una petición les pediría que añadan a favoritos o seguir y a que comenten

Se que de momento esto nos pilla bastante lejos, pero al que sea mi review 50 le concedo un one-shot, con sus personajes favoritos

Muchos gracias por todo el apoyo recibido. Espero algún comentario lo bueno, lo malo,que haya actualizado tan pronto


	22. la furia solo lleva a la autodestrucción

Pov Katniss

De madrugada oigo un ruido, tardo un tiempo en deducir que es que están llamando a la puerta de la casa de Johanna y como veo que nadie abre lo hago yo y el que me encuentro detrás de la puerta no es otro que a Gale ensangrentado y lleno de marcas de pelea

- Mejor no te pregunto, verdad?

- Casi que no ¿puedes despertar a johanna?

- Pues claro

Y la levanto Johanna me insulta y me maldice mil veces, hasta que ve golpeado a Gale en medio del salón y corre a sus brazos

-¿ Que te ha pasado? ¿ Quien te ha hecho esto?- le pregunta

- que julieta ya has visto a tu romeo?- digo no sin ganarme una mala mirada de Johanna

- Haymitch, pero me lo merezco mi amor- continua Gale ignorando mi comentario

- Pues claro que no, la que se ha equivocado fui yo no tu

- Espera un momento- les interrumpo la apasionante conversación- decís que no os amáis, que solo ha sido una noche, pero cuando os veis saltáis a los brazos del otro, no se vosotros pero para mi eso es mas que un simple rollo de una noche Observo como la tonalidad de la cara de Johanna pasa de pálida a mas roja que un tomate, y para romper el silencio de ya mas de 10 minutos Gale comenta - Bueno me traéis el botiquín o me vais a dejar desangrandome en el salón Johanna como una exhalación corre a por el botiquín y mientras le cura las heridas me hace unas señas para que me vaya

Pov Haymitch:

Estaba furioso, rabioso me había ido a reflexionar al Capitolio durante unos días, cuando veo en la puerta de la habitación del hotel al causante de todos mis males y como si algo o alguien me hubiera poseído le cojo desprevenido y le pego la paliza de su vida. No es que me siento orgulloso pero tampoco culpable, y en cierto modo la pelea me había calmado, ahora lo que necesitaba era ir al distrito 7 y preguntarle a Johanna el ¿por que?Sabia que me iba a doler, pero necesitaba saber como aquella chica que me juro amor eterno en el hospital se acostó con ese tipejo la noche antes de nuestra boda Mientras recorro las calles del distrito 7 voy pensando en las palabras con las que me presentare, estoy dolido, herido me siento traicionado

Cuando llego a su casa ella me abre muy sorprendida, y lo que veo en sus ojos es ... no puede ser... Es terror, no entiendo el por que hasta que veo a Gale en el sofá, y todo encaja como si de las piezas de un puzzle se tratase Empiezo a gritar como un poseso, de repente, veo como baja Katniss por las escaleras adormilada

- ¿ que esta pasando? Pregunta Katniss bostezando

- Preciosa, no me digas que tu también lo sabias...- grito decepcionado, cada vez estoy mas furioso- ME habéis traicionado

-Me entere hace unos días

- Esto es el colmo, no os quiero ver en la vida: mi novia me pone los cuernos con un, un ...mejor me callo y tu Katniss te pones de su parte

- Yo no estoy de parte de nadie- protesta- he venido hasta aquí para enterarme de lo ocurrido,

- y sin saber lo que ocurre preguntas a este cualquiera antes que a mi

- Y que querías si no dabas señales de vida, no sabia donde estabas

- Claro y en vez de esperar a que os llame o a que regrese al 12, prefieres relacionarte con gente de esta calaña

- haymitch, eres mi mentor, te conozco y ahora estas muy borracho para mantener una conversación civilizada, cuando se te pase la resaca te arrepentiras

Ahora habla Johanna. , que parece que ya ha salido del shock - Tu no tienes nada que reprocharme- nosotros empezamos a salir hace tiempo, aunque luego rompimos, y si mal no recuerdo estuviste conmigo a la vez que con Effie

-Sois despreciables, no quiero volver a veros en la vida. Lo habéis entendido!

- Que son esos gritos- dice una voz familiar desde el piso de arriba

- Encima el chico también anda metido en esto pues nada, hasta nunca ...No puedo decir que haya sido un placer conoceros.

- Haymitch espera!- oigo como grita Katniss.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde y doy un portazo muy fuerte, liberando parte de mi furia. Pero eso me sabe a poco y por el camino de vuelta a la estación voy destrozando todo lo que se pone en mi camino, hasta que doy con una gran estatua y la tiro provocando un fuerte estruendo que estoy seguro que se ha oído en medio distrito, ya que cuando me dirijo a la estación de tren un policía me detiene por escándalo publico y estado de ebriedad.

Pov Peeta

Me despierto con unos gritos procedentes de la parte de abajo del salón cuando pregunto que pasa solo oigo mas gritos y un fuerte portazo. Así que decido bajar, veo a Gale ensangrentado y solo puedo decir

- Esto se os ha ido de las manos

- Ya lo se Peeta- responde Johanna

- Pero que quieres que hagamos

- Algo no podéis vivir así, hacer entrar en razón a Haymitch disculparos, ... yo que se. Soy vosotros quien la habéis cagado y ahora os toca arreglarlo

- Yo en primer lugar voy a la comisaría a demandar a Haymitch por agresión, que porque haya tenido eso con johanna se ponga así no es normal

-que! Gritamos todos al unísono

- lo que habéis oído o acaso estáis sordos

- no puedes hacer eso

- Si puedo, y a cualquier hospital que vaya me darán un parte de lesiones que vale como prueba si llegamos a juicio

- No puedes ser tan despreciable

- Mellark tu no me conoces, pregunta a tu chica y veras como soy capaz de eso y de mucho mas

- Solo con alguien que crees que eres inferior a el- responde Kat- así que eso es todo simplemente te sientes inferior a Haymitch

- Katniss quien te ha preguntado?

- déjame pensar, TU. Hace un minuto o ya no te acuerdas

- era una pregunta retórica

- No, no lo era y lo sabes. Pero odias que te hayas equivocado h en vez de asuñir la culpa y dejarte aconsejar por los demás para arreglarlo no escuchas a nadie- veo como katniss se enfada y le paso el brazo por mi cintura para tranquilizarla

- Puede que tengas razón Catnip, pero eso no quita que vaya a denunciar a Haymitch, y no hay mas que hablar

-Continuara...

**algun review que me estoy esforzando en alargar los capítulos. Quería agradeceros que ya estoy cerca de las 10.000 lecturas **


	23. Chapter 23

4 meses después:

Pov Katniss:

La entrada en la cárcel de Haymitch por escándalo publico y agresión a altos cargos del distrito 2 esto es a Gale,( creo que el juez es el unico que le considera un alto cargo, pero bueno... )nos pillo a todos muy desprevenidos,naturalmente habíamos pospuesto la boda, parecía que de repente todo se volvía a poner en nuestra contra. Aunque todavía su estancia en la cárcel era por tiempo indefinido, pues hasta que se celebrara el juicio con el recurso no sabríamos nada, lo peor de todo era que los mejores abogados no estaban dispuestos a defenderle, pues la mayoría le conocían de antes y habían tenido un intercambio de palabras un tanto particular.

El ser amiga de Johanna y Gale trajo muchas peleas con Peeta en una de ellas le dio un ataque y dijo cosas sin sentido que me hirieron muchísimo, fue hace 10 días.

Sin duda estábamos en un punto de extrema tensión que estaba empezando a afectar a nuestra situación de pareja.

Flashback

- Katniss, como puedes defenderle

- Es mi amigo

- Es eso o algo mas

- ¡Perdona!

- Mira como le defiendes cuando ha hecho cosas que te han destrozado la vida.

- Mira no creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar.

- Mato a tu hermana, y si ni te acuerdas cuando estabas en tus peores momentos él desapareció.

- No fue a propósito, y te recuerdo, que me costo mucho perdonarlo, y si lo hice fue porque era la única forma de olvidar el pasado y empezar una nueva vida

- Vamos que a ti tu hermana te importa un carajo, como esta muerta no

- Peeta...TU SABES LO MAL QUE LO HE PASADO POR LO DE PRIM

- No, no si para ti lo importante es estar junto a Gale

- Sabes que mejor me voy y no te vuelvo a ver en la VIDA, me oyes

- Si yo creo que eso es lo mejor para todos, se acabaran los problemas

- Pues no te preocupes que si de mi se trata me alejare lo máximo posible deaquí

Fin flashback

Desde entonces no hemos vuelto a hablar, de hecho me estoy tomando una vacaciones en el distrito 4 para reflexionar, pero las pesadillas cada vez mas intensa y mas ahora ya que mañana hace 2 años de la muerte de mi hermana. Como pudo decirme que no me importaba si yo daría la vida por que ella siguiera viva, por escuchar su sonrisa, oír sus palabras positivas, ver su colita de pato. Me podría haber dicho de todo pero que pongan en duda el amor por mi hermano. Nunca. Por mucho veneno de rastreavispula que haya en su mente eso no es excusa

Aunque yo creo que todo esto ha traído algo bueno, y es que en estos días de soledad, he redescubierto mi pasión por la música, y algo más sorprendente, y es que no sabía Que tenia capacidad para escribir canciones. Pero la verdad, es que me ha servido de mucho, sobre todo para desahogarse, y no dejar que tanto sufrimiento se acumule en mi interior.

Y bueno este ha sido el resultado

vuélvete la luna- Shaila Dúrcal

Aunque estas lágrimas me digan lo contrario

y los dias de llenos de silencio, no se van

aunque cada tarde, traes sujetas, tus palabras

y este viento fuerte, grita que no estas..

a pesar de todo lo que estoy pasando a diario

y a pesar de lo que nunca te pude decir

yo te doy las gracias por todo,

lo que vivimos

este amor tan grande, se quedó conmigo...

Préstame tus fuerzas

dame tu ternura

déjame decirte, que la vida es dura

quiero que tu sepas, que aquí estás conmigo

aunque el cruel destino

haya pagado mal

Háblame en silencio

quitame estas dudas

acaricia mi alma

vuélvete la luna

para contemplarte y decirte te extraño

para dedicarte todo lo que soy

porque son tus ojos..con los que veo..

Y si las distancias con los sueños

se hacen cortas

por estar contigo, no quisiera despertar

y hoy quiero decirte que olvidarte..

es impossible

este amor tan grande..vive aqui conmigo..

Préstame tus fuerzas

dame tu ternura

déjame decirte, que la vida es dura

tengo la certeza, de que estas conmigo

y que el tiempo nunca

no hos va a separar

Háblame en silencio

quitame estas dudas

dejame sentirte

vuèlvete la luna

para contemplarte y decirte te extraño

para darte el alma con esta canción

porque son tus ojos..con los que veo..

Y es que son tus ojos..con los que miro yo..

Continuará...

Capi corto y seguramente muchos me querréis matar pero bueno...


	24. Chapter 24

Pov Peeta

No se las barbaridades que dije durante el ataque pero el caso es que hace 11 días que no la veo y me da que no la volveré a ver. Sin ella mi vida no tiene sentido, es un gran agujero negro,siento que estoy vacio,me paso los días encerrado, borracho o simplemente dormido con la esperanza de que todo esto sea una pesadilla y cuando despierte estará a mi lado

Pov Katniss

Hoy para mi es uno de los peores días del año el aniversario de la muerte de mi hermana así que supongo que me dejaran tranquila y nadie me molestara, claramente me equivoco ya que me llaman por telefono

- Descerebrada, que le has hecho al rubio- como no, Johanna como siempre sin saludar ni nada, ella siempre directa al grano

- Nada que no se mereciera

- Seguro que no es para tanto-

- Como que no es para tanto!

- Me han contado un resumen de lo que paso, y no me parece tan grave

- Empezó a decir que no me importaba mi hermana- no si ahora seria mi culpa y todo que pelearamos

-Le dio un ataque, esta muy arrepentido debes verle no parece el

- Mira Johanna para mi esto no es nada fácil, hoy hace 2 años que murió Prim y mire a donde mire todo me recuerda a ella. Tu sabes lo duro que es ver morir a tu hermana, a la vez que se convierte en una bola de fuego, mientras tu al lado eres incapaz de ayudarla. Verla sufrir, oír sus desgarradores gritos, y no puedes evitarle ese sufrimiento

- Katniss...

- No, no lo sabes. Así que no te metas en temas que no te incuben, como yo no te he criticado por el jueguecito que tenias entre Gale y Haymitch

- Auch! Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. Mira entiendo que estes dólida, pero también sabes que todos hemos pasado por momentos difíciles, pero de eso se trata de vivir el futuro y el olvidar el pasado, comenzar a vivir...

- Johanna...

- Calla descerebrada, que por una vez que estoy inspirada vas tu y me interrumpes. Lo que quiero decir es que Peeta esta destrozado, sabes que después de los ataques no se acuerda de lo ocurrido, deberías perdonarle

- y tu que propones?

- Esta en mi casa borracho, asi que propongo que vengas cuando antes, y lo saques de aquí

- que Peeta esta borracho!- pregunto incrédula

- Si... Piensa que jamas te volverá a ver, y como te he mencionado anteriormente no se acuerda de lo que te dijo

- Voy para allá, llegare a la noche, intenta que se le pase la borrachera

- como?

- Yo que se, lo suficiente para que me de una disculpa cursi

- Katniss, estas borracha o he soñado que has dicho que quieres algo cursi?

- Has oído mal, claramente

- Ya, ya

-A lo que me refiero es que si quiere que le perdone, que se lo curre

- Descerebrada deja de ver tantas películas y vuelve al doce

- y llego y que le digo?

- di Peeta quiero una disculpa cursi, pero con tono borde como sabes, y de solo saber que le pides algo cursi te pone el termómetro,

-Muy graciosa.

- es lo que me has dicho tu a mí

- Johanna, centrate que todo esto es por tu culpa

- si, lo admito yo soy la causante de los problemas del mundo, ¡ me siento importante!

- sabes a lo que me refiero, importante? En serio johanna que te has tomado

- Ya... Y como penitencia te estoy suplicando que perdones al panadero. Pues nada una pastilla para ver todo color de rosas

-Vale, eres muy normal

- Vale no. Ven al 12, ya!

- Que ya iré, pero tengo que coger el billete de tren, y el tiempo que dure el viaje

- Te aseguro que no mas de unas horas

- Vale te veré, luego

- Aquí te espero

- Adios johanna- y corto la conversación, empaqueto mis cosas lo mas rápido posible, para llegar al distrito 12 por la noche. La pelea se acabo, pero es necesario que aprenda que los celos no conducen a ningún lado.

Cuando llego allí todo esta en silencio y oscuro serán las 2 de la madrugada, ( se me olvido la diferencia de hora entre los distritos, ahora en el 4 serian las 10 de la noche)

Como acorde con Johanna me dirijo hacia su casa, cuando llego me hace gestos como para que me calle, mas tarde me explica que es porque Peeta , es la primera vez que duerme desde que me fui, aunque ha sido gracias a la ayuda de unas pastillas, así que decido esperar a que se despierte. Es tan lindo verlo dormir.

Cuando esta amaneciendo veo como Peeta se empieza a mover y susurrar cosas en sueños. Hasta que veo como poco a poco abre sus hermosos ojos azules. Llego el momento de la reconciliación, pero no se lo iba a poner fácil, tal vez unas cuantas suplicas y unos te amo ayudaran ... Eso si ni la resaca ni el dolor de cabeza serían excusa para no oirme, o para no suplicarme

Continuara...

Espero que os guste por favor comenten

En los últimos capítulos han caído mucho los comentarios, yo le doy las gracias a los que leen, pero creo que necesito mas comentarios para seguir, sino lo haré porque no me gusta dejar nada a medias pero no prometo cuando

Voy a publicar en poco mi primera adaptación, en breve, ya les contare mas


	25. Habemus reconciliación

**Habemus reconciliación**

Pov peeta

Me despierto aturdido y con un terrible y constante dolor de cabeza, que extraño haberme quedado dormido, si llevaba días sin poder pegar ojo, seguramente Johanna me drogo para que lo hiciera, ya que desde que Katniss se fue no pego ojo, mi chica en llamas como hemos llegado a este punto,me doy cuenta que todavía ni he abierto los ojos,y es que aun sin abrirlos la luz me hace daño, signo inequivo de que tendré un día de resaca, cuando me veo con fuerzas abro los ojos lentamente y cual es mi sorpresa al encontrarme con katniss

- Que haces tu aquí?- pregunto cuando salgo del shock de verla

- Recoger mis cosas y despedirme me mudo al 4 - contesta secamente

- Por que ?

- Por todas las razones que me diste para alejarme de ti, durante nuestra pelea

- Katniss déjame explicarte- me intento levantar, pero no encuentro las fuerzas tengo una resaca

- Peeta lo dejaste mas que claro, y si no recuerdo mal la ultima vez que nos vimos, pediste que me largara de tu vida

-No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que decí que yo te amo más que nadie en este mundo, y daría todo por ti, que te seguiré a donde tu quieras con solo una palabra...

- Esa historia me la se de memoria- le interrumpo-para que sirve eso Peeta si no paramos de discutir y hacernos daños, yo también te amo pero a veces el amor no es suficiente

-Siempre el amor es suficiente

- Entiéndeme, todo tiene un límite, lo difícil es darte cuenta de cuando lo pasas.

- No, entiéndeme tu a mi estaba celoso de verte con Gale, y mezclado con el ataque...No te engañes nos queda mucha historia por vivir para sobrepasar nuestro límite

- Y que motivos te doy para estar celoso

- Ser la chica mas guapa de todo Panem, ser increíble, por cualquier lugar que pases todos te miran

- Las primeras son mentira, y la tercera que te esperan si provoque una guerra-

- No lo provocaste, no eras consciente de lo que influías en los demás, del poder que tenían tus palabras y actos

- No quiero discutir por cosas que no nos llevan a ninguna parte, me puedes decir que tiene que ver todo esto con nuestros problemas

- Por qué? Por qué no quieres afrontar la verdad? No fuiste culpa, la gente deseaba luchar por su libertad, y tu fuiste la persona que les dio esperanza les hizo hacer pensar que un futuro mejor era posible, y tienes razón esto no tiene que ver con nuestros problemas pero si contigo, y no quiero que te culpes de algo que no lo provocaste tú

- Eso no es lo que dijiste hace unos días- un gran suspiro sale de su boca-Adios, Peeta

- Katniss ...

-que

- No te puedes ir

- ¿Por que no?

- Porque sin ti no soy nada, la única ilusión que tuve los meses de terapia en el Capitolio era recuperarme para estar contigo, me daba igual que me amaras o que quisieras volver a ser mi amiga, lo único que yo deseaba era verte pasear de camino al bosque, como cuando era pequeño... Ya se que no tendría que tener celos de ti pero estos meses han sido agotadores, que la gente apoye a Gale en vez de a Haymitch, reconstruir la panadería que aunque todo vaya bien es frustrante y...y pague todo mi enfado contigo... Lo siento, lo ultimo que quería hacer era dañarte o herirte, pero no se como hasta los jueces piensen que Haymitch tanga la culpa de todo, ni actuó bien, pero también hay otros factores que deberían tener en cuenta y..

No llego a terminar la frase ya que johanna grita desde el jardín, pensando que no lo puedo oír y sigo dormido, (piensa que sigo dormido y grita que quería que me despertar, menuda amiga)

- Descerebrada, tampoco te pases actuando con que te vas del distrito, que una cosa es que se disculpe contigo y otra cosa es hacérselo pasar mal

- Katniss...

- Y que has hecho mientras yo no he estado porque dormir y trabajar veo que no.- dice intentando cambiar de tema, pero ya es tarde, acabo de descubrir que no se va

- Eres, eres-y la beso, pero este beso en vez de ser tierno , es mas con urgencia y derrochando pasión,a la vez que disfrutamos de los rítmicos y contantes movimientos de nuestros labios como si de una lucha se tratase por el control del beso, cuando recupero el aliento, la pregunto- ¿ y tu desde cuando sabes mentir tan bien?

- Nunca has oído el dicho que es mas fácil engañar a alguien con resaca , que a un niño

- No, nunca

- Eso es porque me lo acabo de inventar- me mira fijamente, y es que mi cara refleja todo el infierno por el que acabo de pasar sin ella, mis ojos rojos,mi pelo despeinado y de que ni me he afeitado, de lo que ella parece darse cuenta- ¿ te vas a dejar barba?

- No se... Te molesta

- Que va me parece... Sexy

- Eso lo dices por que no te has visto al espejo- bromeo

- Si, sobretodo será por eso

-Prométeme, que no te volverás a ir- le comento seriamente- si tenemos alguna pelea la resolveremos a la mañana siguiente ya mas calmados... Vale?

- Si tu prometes que no te volverás a emborrochar

- Si quieres te lo juro, y no sabes de alguna pastilla o algo que te quite la resaca- le digo convoz ronca

- Tan mal te sientes

- Un poco, no ves como estoy

- Estas como siempre

- Siempre tengo estas pintas

- Si, siempre estas así de perfecto

- Mentirosa

- Pero no decías que no sabia mentir.

- Ahí me has pude que hayas mejorado

- Claro, sera eso-

-Ahora enserio no conoces algo que te quite la resaca.

- Un cafe bien cargado, aunque el sabor es algo malo

-Bff, no se... Ademas me tengo que pasar por la panadería

- Pero tu te has visto, estas agotado, y tendrás un dolor de cabeza de mil demoniosñ...

- Y que me propones, doctora everdeen?

- yo ? Doctora, jaja- pues pasar la tarde en buena compañía, esto es pasarla a mi lado, por supuesto.- después de decir esto se siente a horcajadas sobre mí, mientras nos fundimos en un desesperado beso, pero a la vez apasionado, se nota el miedo de perdernos, no tanto como en el primer beso, pero sigue estando presente, y es que todavía no puede creerme que estemos de nuevo juntos. Cuando nos quedamos sin aire nos separamos y junto nuestras frases mientras le susurro al oído

- Entonces que te parece ver una película, abrazados en el sofa, mientras disfrutamos de una buena comida

- No tienes porque molestarte en cocinar, lo puedo hacer yo

- ya ... Pero los bomberos están en huelga y para evitar riesgos, a demás no creo que a Jo le haga mucha gracia que le quememos la cocina

-me refería a encargar la comida , tonto-decidimos que lo mejor es quedarnos en casa de jo, pues yo no estoy para moverme mucho, aunque de la película no me entere de nada, pues me perdí mirando los ojos de mi hermosa chica en llamas, y me da que ella hizo lo mismo en los míos

Ya a la noche, mas recuperado, decidimos que lo mejor seria descansar a nuestras casas y descansar como es debido, ya que tanto katniss como yo, teníamos unas ojeras de campeonato...

Y si la gente que dice que estamos rotos tiene razón, pero se olvidan de algo muy importante de que nos complementamos mutuamente, lo que le sobra a uno, le falta al otro y sabe lo agradecido que estoy porque haya regresado a mí.

**Bueno quería agradecer por los reviews y animaros a que comenten mas**

**lyzeth98: se lo he puesto fácil a Peeta para que se reconciliaron, bueno mas bien Johanna**

**Esly:esta vez si que he actualizado pronto, jaja**


	26. Chapter 26

Pov Katniss:

Me despierto, de nuevo con Peeta a mi lado abrazándome me encuentro feliz del simple hecho de estar junto a el sin peleas ni malentendidos

- Que piensas, hermosa- susurra a la vez que me muestra su perfecta sonrisa

- En lo mucho que te he echado de menos, rubio. ¿ Como te encuentras?- aunque tiene mucho mejor aspecto que ayer quiero oírlo de sus propias palabras.

- Bastante mejor que ayer, Katniss... siento mucho que me tuvieras que ver a mi con esa resaca...de verdad...pero estar sin ti es imposible para mí, aunque no justifica que me tuvieras que ayudar, porque de lo borracho que estaba no me podia sostener

- Créeme cuando te digo que me ayudo a dejar de pensar en otras cosas

- Que cosas, hay algún problema?- en su tono de voz noto preocupación

- anteayer hizo dos años de la muerte de Prim- mi voz se empieza a entrecortar- la hecho tanto de menos, ella... ella no se merecía como acabo - lo ultimo lo digo hipando

- Siempre estará en nuestro corazón, como dijo Annie en su discurso. Y allá donde vayas estará orgullosa de lo que es su hermana

- Y eso para que me sirve si no puedo abrazarla, que me cuente que tal el día, que me regañe por molestar al gato, y los sueños que no pudo cumplir, quería ser una gran medico ... Recuerdo como la ultima vez que la vi antes de la explosión me prometio que la próxima vez que nos viéramos, todo habría acabado

- Estoy seguro que ella sabe que la amabas mas que a nadie, tu al menos pudiste medio despedirte de ella o unas ultimas palabras

- Siento, lo de tu familia, a veces pienso que la Rebelión no sirvió para nada.

- Pues claro que sirvió, libero a Panem de la opresión del capitolio ...bueno... Cambiamos de tema es un día casi tan hermoso como tu, así que no lo vamos a estropear recordando momentos que no se volverán a repetir.

- No tan bueno te tienes que ir a trabajar- digo haciendo un puchero

- Puedo tomarme el día libre

- Alguien tiene que levantar el distrito

- y yo soy el elegido

- Claramente- bromeo

- Y tu que vas a hacer?Todo el día solita en casa.

-No me iré al bosque, a cazar, hace mucho que no lo hago, desde antes de tu casi boda

- uff no me lo recuerdes...

- No puedo creerme que casi te casaras con Delly po un malentendido

- Era mi mejor amiga, no queria herirla

- Claro es mucho mejor dejarla plantada en el altar

- No he dicho que fuera la mejor solución.

- Aunque he de reconocer que me gusto

- Que parte?

- la que te pusiste celoso cuando me viste con Gale

- No me puse celoso, solo no quería que jugara contigo o tu con él, porque claramente estamos predestinados

- Ya ya- le respondo riendo- se te va a hacer tarde?

-Te veré para comer?

- No creo, ya si eso en la cena

Hoy vuelvo al bosque pero en el me siento extraño en vez de concentrarme y cazar, allá por donde valla los recuerdos se apoderan de mi curioso, aunque no me di cuenta antes, no solo necesitaba cazar para sobrevivir antes de los juegos, lo necesitaba para desahogarme, para librarme de la realidad en la que vivía y sobretodo porque cuando estoy aquí, siento a mi padre cerca. Recuerdo cuando una semana después de su muerte le compuse una canción

Cuando no estas

Vuelvo a despertar y tu ya no estas

Ha sido el primero,

Anoche me fui a dormir sin poderte decir,

Buenas noche te quiero

Es un rollo crecer sin poderte tener siempre que lo deseo,

Quiero ser muy feliz, que estés mas junto a mi no te veo ni el pelo

siento tan cerca hoy tu corazón,

que para ti escribo esta canción

Cuando no estas,

Me cuesta tanto superar esos momentos de mi soledad

hoy quiero estar mas tiempo junto a ti necesito verte mas

Vuelve papa...

Que aburrido estarás trabajar sin parar con tu jefe pesado

vuelve y vámonos a jugar los 2 juntos papa a pasar un buen rato

Ven hoy quiero abrazarte quiero decirte cuanto te quiero,

por que yo también se que te acuerdas de mi y me echas de menos

Siempre serás un padre ejemplar,

Cuantos quisieran tener uno igual

Cuando no estas

me cuesta tanto superar esos momentos de mi soledad

En que deseo tu cariño papa

Y si no estas

Pienso que pronto volverás me desespero de tanto esperar y busco un ángel que me pueda guiar

Quiero estar contigo...

Cuando regreso al distrito veo que ya ha oscurecido, seguramente Peeta estará preocupado,cuando le veo desde la ventana mirando la puerta no puedo evitar entrar sigilosamente por la ventana y pegarle un susto

-katniss!

- Jajajaja, deberías haber visto la cara que has puesto

- No me hace gracia estaba preocupado, como se te ocurre asustarme

- No te enfades, te dije que llegaría tarde, a parte me lo has puesto muy fácil

- tan fácil que quita la gracias

- Peeta no seas aguafiestas y reconoce que ha sido gracioso.

- Vale lo reconozco.

- Así me gusta

-Y que tal tu día, mejor que la mañana

- Por el estilo, pero bueno... Aunque duela recordarlos, son una parte importante de nuestras vidas y hay que recordarlos.

- La chica en llamas cursi, como cambian las cosas

- Ya ves , en el distrito 4 vi a paylor y me contó lo mismo.

- Lo que me recuerda has hablado últimamente con Plutarch?

-No, por que lo dices ? Te ha dicho algo importante, un asunto de estado- bromeo

- Dentro de poco se celebra el juicio de Haymitch,y quiere que hagamos de testigos, para apoyarle y contar las posibles causas por las que Haymitch se pudo alterar

- Vas a contar la infidelidad de Johanna?

- Voy a apoyar a Haymitch . Y tú vas a venir?

Me lo pienso durante unos instantes, para después contestar

- A cualquier lugar al que vayas te seguiré... Lo de testificar o no me lo pensare, date cuenta que aunque sea nuestro amigo, y nuestro mentor tiene un grave problema con el alcohol que seguramente le afecte mas que lo de johanna y ten por seguro que el abogado de Gale lo va a recalcar hay que estar preparados para todo, ya tengo un final feliz o no

Continuara...

Por favor si se han saltado la canción vuélvanla a leer tiene un gran mensaje

Esly: me alegra que te guste, lo de la casi boda, ocurrió en los primeros cap,

Lyzeth98: Si Katniss fue un poco mala, fue una mini venganza, si el Pov fue un poco lioso espero qi este este un poco mas claro


	27. Chapter 27: Siempre tengo razón

Pov katniss :

En el capitolio en unas horas se celebrara el juicio contra Haymitch, y aunque en un principio pensé en testificar al final, decidí que lo mejor era no hacer nada, pues no me siento preparada para que decenas de personas que no me conocen me hagan un interrogatorio y vayan contra mi, y la pregunta es: ¿ Por que he venido?

Porque testificar es muy duro, y Peeta aunque crea que esta preparado no lo esta y si,hemos vuelto a discutir por eso. Pero que mas da si tengo yo la razón( soy muy humilde) Y porque me da tanto miedo el jurado?

Pues bien digamos que esta formado por personas que Haymitch ha ido convirtiendo en sus enemigos a lo largo de sus veintitantos años como mentor, por otro lado Gale cada vez se esta volviendo mas influyente, sin contar que cuenta con el respeto de muchos cargos importantes, si supieran de sus líos de falda me apostaría lo que sea a que ni le respetarían, ni le apreciarían de la misma manera, o si confesara que el creo la bomba que mato a tanta gente. Bueno si lo contar. Su carrera política se iría a paseo.

Quizá si yo contara el tema de la bomba se centrarían en un juicio por la masacre, y dejarían momentáneamente de lado el juicio se haymich. Pero,¿ vale la pena, de que serviría reabrir la herida y desenterrar todos esos malos recuerdos del pasado?

Pero un portazo me hace salir mis pensamientos, y Peeta con gesto serio y los ojos enrojecidos entra en la habitación de hotel, estoy bastante preocupada por lo que haya podido pasar en el juicio

- Por favor, no me reproches que ya me lo dijiste-me suplica, y es que en la discusión que tuvimos se lo dije mil veces, y me quedo corta

- Es que ya te lo dije-

- Ya lo se, pero pensaba que seria fuerte y que no me afectaría tanto, como iba a saber que iban a poner a prueba todo lo que he hecho, desde el veneno que mi inyectaron hasta mis ataques suicidas, pese a que ya no los tenga

- Porque te lo dije, por eso lo podías saber - creo que me estoy pasando de dura, ahora necesita que lo apoye, pero que se le va a hacer mi personalidad es así

- y sabes lo peor, que no me han preguntado nada sobre Haymitch, solo lo han utilizado para hacerme quedar mal

- Que curioso, eso es exactamente lo que te dije ayer

-¿Me puedes dejar solo un momento, por favor?Necesito pensar y tus palabras no ayudan mucho

-No

- Katniss, en serio no estoy de humor, esto ha sido mas duro de lo que creía y lo que menos me apetece es que me lo reproches- me quedo helada, sabia que me estaba pasando pero no esperaba que en el juicio lo hubiera pasado tan mal

- Peeta,si he venido hasta aquí es para apoyarte, a mi manera, pero ayudarte recuerda que somos un equipo

-Gracias, de verdad te amo... Mi vida

-Tu también eres mi vida

-Me amas real o no real?

- Muy real, mi amor y cada día mas

- Gracias lo necesitaba.

- Lo sé, creo que lo mejor es dejar el tema aparte y despejarnos un poco

- Entonces que te parece, si hacemos algo de turismo y desconectamos

-No se hay lugares , que me traen malos recuerdos, me sentí tan sola esos días después de la explosión de la bomba, y volver a estar aquí no creas que me gusta mucho

- Recuerda que ahora jamas volverás a estar sola y al igual que tu me apoyas yo también

- Ya lo se , Peeta.- pero hacer un tour por las calles en las que mi vida se desmoronó,y...

- Y cierras capítulo, te hará bien

- vale... Vamos

Recorremos las calles del capitolio. Vestidos sencillamente con unos jeans y una sudadera, yo por supuesto con mis inseparables vans negras, allá donde vamos todo el mundo pregunta como va la relación entre los amantes trágicos del distrito 12 , nos piden autógrafos y nos hacen miles de fotos. Me sorprende, que después de la guerra nos sigan idolatrando, pero el pensamiento de que sigan pensando en nosotros como juguetes de un cruel juego me entristece, Peeta parece leerme la mente y aprieta mi mano como señal de apoyo

Ya devuelta al hotel decidimos dormir abrazados, esa noche la pesadillas no se hacen de rogar, menos mal que están los fuertes brazos de Peeta para consolarme, y sus bellas palabras al oído que me aseguran que todo ira bien

A la mañana siguiente, me sorprende bastante ver que las maletas ya están hechas

- No, nos íbamos a quedar hasta el martes

- Para que, no es que sirva de ayuda testificando, además, tú, lo estas pasando fatal, así que a los doce partimos directos al 12

- Bonito pareado, para poeta profesional

-No te había contado que entre mis virtudes se encuentra la de ser poeta, por suerte para ti antes de venir guarde unos panecillos con queso en la maleta, si los quieres para desayunar?

- Si, por favor. Espera un momento que bajo al buffet a por chocolate caliente y empezamos a desayunar

- Yo también te puedo calentar, al fin y al cabo podemos desayunar en el tren

- Me resulta muy interesante su propuesta Mellark, quizá la acepte

- Pues yo estaré encantado de cumplirla

Y vaya que la cumplió, lastima que no hubo tiempo para repetirla, ya en el tren me sentí como una celebriti, y lo odié todo eran flashes, y apenas me dejaron estar con Peeta

Nota mental si vuelvo al Capitolio será un día laboral con apenas turistas

Continuara... O no?

esly: me alegro que te gustara, si ahora ya están juntos pero el tema Gale- Haymitch y el juicio les sigue dando problemas

Guest: Ya esta actualizada

MireMary: pues parece que Haymitch le va a tocar otro ratito de sufrir, parece que a Gale le encanta meterse en líos ya veremos que es lo siguiente. Quizá hasta encuentre el amor...


	28. Chapter 28 Segunda parte

**Segunda Parte**

Después del viaje al Capitolio nuestra relación se consolido, confiábamos plenamente en el otro y al cabo de un año como muestra de nuestro amor nos casamos en una sencilla ceremonia en una solitaria playa del distrito 4 , un paraje extraordinario y solitario, con el sonido de fondo de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas.

En la boda solo estuvieron mi madre, Annie y su hijo, Beete y Haymitch al que le concedieron un permiso especial para salir de la cárcel(solo por un día) para evitar peleas decidimos no invitar ni a Gale ,ni a Johanna, buenos mas bien Johanna se negó a ir cuando le contamos la asistencia de haymitch, digamos que desde que en el juicio por el divorcio la llamo puta ante un publico de mas de 200 personas ya no quieren verse en la vida. En fin, que se le va a hacer las cosas son como son.

La luna de miel fue de ensueño una semana a solas en la cabaña de el lago, contemplamos el paisaje, nadamos en la lago y Peeta redescubrió su pasión por la pintura, era increíble como los plasmaba fielmente en el lienzo, amaba esa habilidad que tenía con solo un dibujo era capaz de transmitir mil y una sensaciones diferentes.

10 años después

-Me llamo Katniss Everdeen... Tengo 28 años... Mi vida fue casi perfecta durante un tiempo...Me sobrepuse a todos los capricho del destino:(a la muerte la destrucción y la guerra) y seguí adelante... Pero ahora, me encuentro en un mal momento de mi vida estoy a punto de divorciarme ,la razón, que Peeta desea tener hijos, y yo nunca, cada vez las peleas son continuas, y aunque el finalmente se ha resignado ha tener hijos, con todo el dolor de mi corazón voy a dejarle, no puedo quitarle lo que mas desea en el mundo... Yo le amo y no puedo negarle que cumpla sus sueños, aunque signifiqué rompernos el corazón a ambos en unos años cuando tenga la familia que siempre ha deseado me lo agradecerá. Por eso le engañare y le contare que conocí a otra persona, aunque al principio le duela, le permitirá conocer otras mujeres y cumplir su sueño de ser padre... Ya se conoce el refrán si quieres a alguien dejalo libre

Dejarlo libre, dejar libre a la persona que me enseño a querer como que se quiere de verdad, el único que me hace sentir vivo, que es capaz de despertar mis sensaciones y sentidos, ...

Porque eso es amar no interponerse en los sueños de la otra persona y no cortarle las alas por razones egoístas

Esa es la parte del amor que nunca aparece en los cuentos, quizá porque no es bonita y es la mas doloroso, o quizá porque los que los escriben prefieren vivir en su propia realidad. Y hay que reconocer que es la que todos deseamos, un príncipe azul, y que los dos seaís felices y comáis perdices

Pov Peeta:

No me puedo creer que Katniss este saliendo con otro, como ha podido hacerme esto, si la amo con todo mi corazón, por supuesto, lo mejor será echarme a un lado, pues en mi vida no quiero hacer otra cosa que conseguir que ella sea feliz, y si para eso tengo que apartarme así lo haré. Por eso he hecho las maletas, y me marcho rumbo a un lugar lejano

Un lugar lejos de todo, donde pueda calmar mi dolor, olvidarlo no, porque se que haga lo que haga Katniss Everdeen siempre estará en mi corazón, cuanto hubiera deseado estar yo tan solo 10 minutos en el suyo. Pero al parecer nunca estuve en ese lugar, sino no me hubiera dejado por otro, sino no me habría traicionada de esa forma,¿ donde están todas aquella promesas de" para siempre" que hicimos frente al mar? ¿ Donde esta ese amor que decía que era eterno?

Quizá fui yo el culpable, quizá ella deseaba algo las que nada en el mundo y yo no fui capaz de dárselo...¿ Quién sabe?

Y lo mas triste y patético de todo aquello fue que me lo creí todo como un campeón, no puedo creer que haya vivido durante años en aquella mentira, aunque para que negarlo yo era la persona mas feliz del mundo, y si pudiera volver al pasado, no cambiaría nada, volvería a vivir esa mentira, porque estoy seguro que nunca me cansaría de ella.

Pero la realidad es otra bien distinta, la realidad es que la perdí

Te perdí

Dices que llevas un tiempo dándole vueltas,

y no encuentras motivos para continuar,

no sabes si yo soy el mismo o he cambiado,

la cuestión es que te vas.

Te perdí y no supe ver tu necesidad,

tus ganas de huir, de echar a volar,

la vida es así y así te perdí.

te perdí y no supe ver tu necesidad,

tus ganas de huir, de echar a volar,

la vida es así y así te perdí.

No te quedan excusas a las que agarrarte,

antes era suficiente con mi voz,

podemos ser amigos, es tu última oferta,

son las migajas de tu amor.

Te perdí y no supe ver tu necesidad,

tus ganas de huir, de echar a volar,

la vida es así y así te perdí.

te perdí y no supe ver tu necesidad,

tus ganas de huir, de echar a volar,

la vida es así y así te perdí.

te perdí...

te perdí y no supe ver tu necesidad,

tus ganas de huir, de echar a volar,

la vida es así y así te perdí.

te perdí y no supe ver tu necesidad,

tus ganas de huir, de echar a volar,

la vida es así y así te perdí.

te perdí...

te perdí...

te perdí...

Continuara...

Siento que esto sea tan corto, que les parece... katniss le ama tanto que prefiere distanciarlo para que cumpla sus sueños... es el prologo de la segunda parte de mi historia, tranquilos que loscapítulos volverán a ser largos, me he saltado mucho, pero asi dejo a la imaginación..


	29. Chapter 29

_**Separados y explicaciones**_

Pov Peeta

No puedo olvidarme de katniss, a pesar de que me engañara con otro no puedo dejar de amarla y cada segundo sin ella se convierte en una eterna agonía, me he ido a trabajar a la panadería del distrito 9 para mantener las distancias con katniss, ya que en estos 10 años he montado una franquicia de panaderías por todo Panem, en total 14, uno por cada distrito mas la del Capitolio, y así estoy reflexionado como seguir con mi vida, pero la que mas deseo en el mundo es que Katniss me pida perdón, que todo fue un error, una mala noche y que me ruegue que vuelva con suplique, mi perdón, que me diga que nada es lo que parece que todo es mentira o una mala broma.

Poco a poco me hago a la idea de que no volveremos a estar juntos y haga un muro de cemento en torno a mis sentimientos para que no me afecta tanto, aunque no lo consigo del todo,solo deseo que con el paso del tiempo mi corazón sea como una piedra a la que todo le resbala.

Pero es ahora de levantar la cabeza de no mirar hacia tras, de centrarse en el trabajo de conseguir que la franquicia de panaderías Mellark, sea la mas famosa de todo el mundo. Aunque en el fondo para que quiero conseguir tantos éxitos profesionales sino tengo a Katniss para compartimos con ella.

Pov katniss:

Mi vida en los últimos días se puede resumir en cuatro palabras: cazar, comer, dormir y llorar

Y es que no puedo hacer otra cosa, he alejado al amor de mi vida de mi para que sea feliz. Y encima a esto se le suma que llevo unos días en los que no paro de vomitar, supongo que será una reacción al estrés o un virus estomacal, encima ahora como esperaba las visitas no se hacen de rogar:

- Descerebrada, bienvenida al club, aunque te digo yo que las aventuras no duran mas de 3 años, mira como acabamos Gale y yo

- Y el hola, el buenos días y la educació para que tu directa, bueno para lo que te interesa porque sino anda que no das vueltas a una conversación

-Ser infiel te sienta fatal descerebrada, aumenta tu mal humor por cien, y deja de fruncir tanto el ceño, que luego te salen arrugas

- No le he engañado, estoy harta de que todos me digan lo mismo

- Si eso es lo que yo dije al principio, sigues en la primera fase de la amante infiel: la negación

-¡ QUE NO LE SOY INFIEL! No le he engañado, no de esa forma, le he mentido con lo de la otra persona, porque el quiere tener hijos y yo no puedo negarselo

- Todo es mentira?

- Si, no quería destrozar sus sueños

- O sea, que simplemente eres idiota

- Básicamente

- Wow! Si que debes estar destrozada, me acabas de dar la razón

- Largo de mi casa Johanna

- Esa es mi chica

- No es una broma, dejame en paz

- Por eso, que estés tan borde es un síntoma de que lo estas superando y vuelves a ser tu misma

- Johanna, las patillas que tomas desde que dejaste a Gale te sientan fatal

- Que dices me llena de fuerza energía, alegría

- Te dejan drogados al máximo

- También, pero solo por unas horas, y cuando se te pasa el efecto solo tienes que tomarte otra y vuelves a estar a tope

- Tu estas mal, pero fatal, a partir de ahora te voy a llamar la pastis

- No, no lo harás

-Si, a menos de que te vayas de mi casa en 10 segundos

- Eso es chantaje

- 10

- Vale, vale ya me voy. Cojo la indirecta, adiós descerebrada

Y siguen las visitas ahora haymitch, que hace 2 años salió de la cárcel y se dedica a la compra- venta y cria de gansos. La idea fue de mi chico del pan, ya que fue a el a quien se le ocurrió para que dejara el alcohol, así mantendría su mente ocupada y Johanna no estaría entre sus pensamientos.

- Preciosa, la has cagado

- Haymitch no sigas no le he sido infiel

- Entonces- y le vuelvo a contar todo pero esta vez con mas detalle que a Johanna, al terminar el me mira con una sonrisa nostalgica y me dice que debo quererle mucho para hacer esto.

Los días pasan y poco a poco los nervios también, ahora simplemente me siento profundamente triste y sola, lo que no entiendo es como después de dos semanas me sigo levantando vomitando cada mañana.

Esto ya me empieza a preocupar,hace unos meses mi mama me contó la historia de una chica joven a la que atendió, y le impacto mucho. Era la típica chica alta y esbelta que gozaba de una perfecta salud, un día fue al hospital quejándose que llevaba semanas sintiendo mareos y vómitos, al principio los médicos no la hicieron caso, pero la joven seguía insistiendo ya que cada vez esta peor. Uno de esos días la dijeron que atender por deshidratación y la ingresaron, desde ese día jamas volvió a ver la luz del exterior, se sometió a numerosos tratamientos,... pero nada, a los pocos meses murió.

Haber si tengo una enfermedad grave, no no puede ser, así que decido ir al médico si tengo algo malo cuando antes lo sepa mucho mejor.

Voy al hospital y allí me dicen que lo mejor será hacerme una analítica y en una semana me enviaran los resultados

Estoy ansiosa por que la semana pase cuanto antes, y me den ya los resultados sean buenos o malos. Toda la semana la paso fuera del distrito, en el bosque cazando ardillas, conejos, pavos... lo que se me cruce en el camino y nadando en el lago, pero todos los días voy a el nuevo quemador a desayunar ademas asi me entero de lo que se dice por el distrito, se que las habladurías sobre mi separación con Peeta cada vez son mas, y sinceramente siempre me ha dado igual la opinión de la gente, y ahora no es diferente. Lo que no consiento es que hablen mal y falten al respeto a Peeta.

...

Ayer Annie me llamo por teléfono para avisarme que iba a estar unos dias en el distrito con su hijo. Casualmente después de años intentando convencerla de que venga unos días de vacaciones aquí, decide hacerlo justo también querrá que le explique mi versión de la historia de lo que paso con Peeta, estoy pensando en grabar la explicación en video así no tendré que repetirla una y otra vez...

No se dan cuentas que repetirlo y recordarlo en mi cabeza una y otra vez me destroza por dentro

Continuara..,

No la odien si no saben que va a pasar esto es para dar forma a la trama si en todos los capitulo pongo que son felices, que todo es genial e ideal seria monotono y aburrida un poco de intriga no viene mal

**Marmariposa: Gracias por comentar, me alegro que leas todos los caps,me alegro que de vez en cuando dejes algún review**

**Katnisspeetax100pre: ya me gustaría tener la capacidad de profundizar mas, pero en fin no es uno de mis dones. Si, totalmente de acuerdo PEETA ES SIEMPRE PERFECTO**


	30. Chapter 30

Si te vas,

no vuelvas a mirar atrás,

si te vas,

ya no voy a esperar...

Pov Katniss:

Los mareos, no se iban cada vez iban a más, y en el hospital me comunicaron que habían perdido mis muestras de sangre y necesitaba repetirlas, y sinceramente prefería dejarlo pasar, ya que hace poco recordé que a mi llegada al distrito 13 al volver de la arena, me dijeron que la conmoción cerebral según pasaran los años, me podría provocar mareos e intensos dolores de cabeza así que supongo que será eso.

Al final pude convencer a Annie de que no hacía falta que me visitara , mas bien ella se negó a venir.

- Annie, recibí tu carta, la verdad no me la esperaba

- aaa- me dijo con frialdad- buen motivo para llamarme si señor.-

- Si, yo también pienso que es un perfecto motivo para llamarte- haber quien se cree Annie que para bordes ya estoy yo

- Katniss, al grano. Que no tenemos todo el día

- Annie, sabemos que lo que menos te apetece en estos momentos es venir a visitarme

- es por tu versión, me gusta ser juntos con la gente aunque sea como en tu caso que ni siquiera lo merezcan.

- Annie, no quiero que te veas obligado a venir aquí para saber mi versión de los hechos, además para tratarme así prefiero no verte.

- Pero la quiero saber, lo necesito, no puedo llegar a comprender como has podido hacerle tanti daño a Peeta- me reprochó con el mismo tono.

- Para que si por como me tratas creo que ya has sacado tus propias conclusiones.

- Y que esperas jamas pensé que Katniss Everdeen podría llegar a ser tan mala persona

- Annie...

- Annie que ...Encima después de todo vas a ir de víctima

- Yo no he dicho eso

- Pues no te comportes así

- Comportarme de que forma lo único que te he dicho es que no quiero que pierdas tiempo en venir a visitarme porque se que luego me lo vas a reprochar

- Tienes razón lo mejor sera que no vaya a verte, total sería una completa pérdida de tiempo.- y dicho esto cuelga

...

Caminaba por los largos y abruptos senderos del bosque llenos de musgo y toda clase de vegetación, con mi arco colgado al hombre, y mi inseparable chaqueta de cuero últimamente el bosque era el único lugar en el que podía respirar, el unico lugar en el que me sentia bien y a gusto conmigo misma. Y es que sentía que a cada paso que daba por el distrito 12 ya sea que este en la plaza, en el Quemador, etc...decenas de ojos se fijaban en mí prejuzgandome pensando en que le pude hacer a Peeta para alejarle de mí, y mi casa se había convertido en un lugar frío, triste y lleno de que hace tan solo un mes Peeta se había ido.

Las náuseas continuaban esta vez acompañado de mareos y mucho cansancio, lo que no entendía es que tenía que ver la conmoción que sufrí hace unos años con que a parte de esos síntomas se me retrasara el periodo y mi apetito despertara cada 5 minutos. ¡ oh, no!

Respira Katniss me repetía mentalmente, es solo una capacidad que tengas todos esos síntomas a la vez no es por lo que tu crees. Lastima que mi conciencia no me convencía para nada.

No, no, no...

Pov Gale:

Amigo:Se aplica a la persona que mantiene una relación de amistad con otra u otras personas. Se dice de aquel de que a pesar de todo siempre esta allí para apoyarle, aquel que puede que no este en todos tus buenos momentos, pero que no falta en ninguno de los malos. Aquel que cuando te caes te ayuda a levantarte, que entiende que muchas de tus sonrisas esconden tristezas, aquel que muchas veces le llamas hermano, porque cualquier otra palabra se queda que por muy capullo que sea por muchas peleas que tengáis, siempre esta allí

Esa es la definición de amistad que aprendí cuando era pequeño, y aunque lleve años sin emplearla como es debido ya es hora de que vuelva a ser aquel amigo que Katniss necesita, aunque para eso tenga que decirle unas cuantas verdades al rubio ese. Por muchas diferencias, por muchos meses que Catnip y yo estuvimos sin hablarnos, pese a que probablemente me odie porque una de mis bombas puede que haya sido la causante de la muerte de mi hermana, pese a todo ella sigue siendo mi mejor amiga, y en estos momentos necesita mi ayuda. Ya se que no lo pide con palabras, pero esa mirada tan triste esas lágrimas que recorren sus mejilla, esa sonrisa que ya no esta en su cara todo eso es una llamada de ayuda mayor aun que la que se puede expresar con palabras

Que irónico es la vida quien me iba a decir a mi hace unos años que yo iba a querer decirle algo para que se reconcilie con la chica de mis sueños, con Catnip, en fin, lo que se hace por la gente que amamos: desde acostarse con un montón de chicas para olvidarla hasta esto. Donde quedo mi orgullo?

Y ahora a intentar averiguar donde se ha escondido Peeta para traerle de vuelta porque lo haré aunque sea a rastras. Otra cosa que no entiendo para que se esconde Peeta si Katniss es lo mejor que jamás encontrará, aunque Katniss le hubiera engañado de verdad, que para suerte del rubio no es así, si hubiera pasado eso estoy seguro que tarde o temprano la perdonaría. Pero mientras, no podría pensar en perdonarla o no en un lugar cerquita de casa, así yo, no tendría que tragarme mi dignidad e ir a buscarle... Si, todavía me queda algo de dignidad después de lo de Haymitch

continuará...

lo se, lo se... Corto corto pero es que he tenido una semana muy difícil tenga fe y seguridad en que se lo recompensare

Comenten, que este capitulo intenta insinuar muchas cosas y me gustaría saber que interpretan ustedes.


	31. Chapter 31

que bonita la vida

te da todo de golpe y luego te lo quita

Pov Peeta:

Genial, simplemente genial, como las fichas de un domino mi vida se desmorona, pieza a pieza, sin prisa pero sin pausa, necesito ver a Katniss, volver a sentir su tacto entre mis brazos, labios sobre los mí volver a su lado estar con ella

- Mellark con que aquí vives- No, no puede ser Gale ante mi puerta con esa sonrisa socarrona que no hace mas que desee estrellar mi puño contra su cara.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Hawthorne?

- Mellark pon buena cara, que en estos momentos soy tu ángel de la guardia.

- Pero de que vas

- De negro¿ por?

- Sabes, no te aguanto, pensaba que estarías con Catnip, ahora que ate he dejado el camino libre- porque le acabo de dar ánimos para estar con Katniss si quiero recuperarla.

- En serio, todavia sigo preguntandome como Katniss te pudo elegir a ti antes que a mí,el caso es que ella nunca te ha engañado, pero últimamente no la hacías ni caso y cada vez que estabad con ella estabas serio y gruñón, ella solo quería que te alejaras y fueras feliz y sabia que no había otra forma que contarte esta mentira

-Yo no estaba mal con ella...

- Peeta se te veía en la cara... Fue porque no quiere hijos- Fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta pero aun así le cconteste

- Si, pero...

- Pero nada, el caso es que la echas de menos, tragatu tu orgullo y vete a por ella

- Regresaré al 12, y luego ya veremos

- Con eso doy por cumplida mi misión, y una vez mas el ángel de la guardia cumple con su cometido.

- Gale porque me estas ayudando

- Porque pese a todo Katniss es mi mejor amiga, y solo quiero su felicidad.

- Gracias, de verdad

- No me las des, recuerda que me debes una

- y en que quieres que te ayude-Gale me da una palmada en la espalda y me dice

- Estoy seguro que en estas semanas aquí habrás conocido a...

- En el local de enfrente hay una discoteca, hoy celebran una despedida de soltera y están toda borrachas...

- Así me gusta Mellark, no somos amigos ni queremos ni vamos a serlo pero me conoces a la perfección.

Pov Katniss

Me levanto igual que siempre las nauseas son persistentes y no se van siempre son a la misma hora nada mas despertarme, lo que no hace mas que acrecentar los temores y es que ya sospecho cual puede ser la causa.

Ayer por la tarde, Johanna vino a visitarme y me entrego una caja me dijo que cuando me cansara de tanta incertidumbre sobre que factor podía ser el causante me hiciera la prueba y así saldríamos de dudas,aunque no quiero saberlo no puedo aguanter tanta espera y decido hacerme la prueba ahora solo tengo que esperar 15 minutos y rezar para que el resultado sea negativo.

No, no, no aquí hay una confusión esta cosa no puede dar positivo, si llevo tomándo la píldora años, es imposible que hay fallado. No, no, no , por qué?

Mis ojos se inundan de lágrimas, no estoy preparada para esto, debe haber algún error, esto no me puede estar pasando..

...

DOS HORAS DESPUÉS...

- Señorita los análisis nos han demostrado que tiene alta la beta HCG

- Eso es que la prueba que me hice esta mañana era correcta ¿no?

- Exacto, esta embarazada enhorabuena- mi cabeza no puede aprovechar tanta información de golpe

- Según los análisis debe de estar de unas seis semanas, pasa a mi consultarlo y conformemos una cita para la próxima vez

- Tengo que visitarle de bueno

- Por supuesto, debemos controlarla durante todo el embarazo, recetar algunas vitaminas y claro esta las ecografí viene bien el viernes de la semana que viene

- EH, si claro

- Espero verla el viernes señorita Everdeen

Corro hacia el bosque,necesito aire, necesito respirar...El aire limpio inundado mis pulmones, pero no consigue tranquilizarle, estoy hiper ventilando, el corazón me va a mil por hora... Trato de concentrarme en recuperar la normalidad en la respiración e inspiro unas cuantas veces hasta que la consigo regular

Un ser creciendo en mi interior, el fruto de mi amor con Peeta, seré capaz de criar yo solo a mi bebé, decirle que si no ha podido conocer a su padre fue por mi culpa porque yo lo aleje de mi, seré capaz de ser una buena madre o le provocara mil sufrimientos a mi bebé.

Tal vez la decisión mas fácil sea abortar, no lo sé. He matado a muchas personas, he causado tabto dolor a todos mis seres queridos, ni siquiera fui capaz de proteger a Prim, mi hermanitq, mi patito...

Quien dice que ahora las cosas serán diferentes que no me lo arrebataran de los brazos... ¿ Quien me asegura que nada malo le pasara?

Soy un juguete roto, el resultado de sufrimientos, dolor... Soy alguien roto por dentro que jamas sanará, si soy así como voy a ser capaz de educar a mi bebe, de hacerle ver que el mundo esta lleno de vida y alegría, si su madre esta llena de tristeza y destrucción.

Mi padre murió cuando apenas era una cría, le puedo agradecer todo, todavía me queda la frase que me repetía toda la noche cuando era pequeña:" Cuando te sientas sola mira al cielo y recuerda que alguien te protege desde las estrellas"

mi madre se alejo de mi desde entonces y se que todavía me sigue culpando por Primer, apenas es capaz de pasar una hora en la misma habitación que yo.

mi hermana, mi patito el ser mas bello del mundo, ni siquiera la pude proteger ni evitar su sufrimiento, esos gritos de dolor mientras se quemaba viva, esa mirada perdida ese olor a piel chamuscada, todos esos recuerdos se reproducen en mi memoria como si hubiera sido ayer.

Peeta, mi panadero, la persona que mas he amado, el que me completa, el que me hace sentir en paz, quien conoce todos mis defectos y aun así le quiere, mas bien me quería,¿ por qué lo aleje de mí?

Mi bebe, una nueva vida, ¿ llegará a nacer?

Continuará...

capitulo cargadito, muchas emociones, muchas noticias y una nueva vida

Kathyugore:aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste


	32. Chapter 32: Aborto

Pov Katniss:

Tengo miedo estoy aterrada, me siento como cuando hace 12 años mi hermana salió elegida por sorteo para ser tributo;no se que hacer, no puedo elegir una vida. Una vida que creamos Peeta y yo juntos. Nuestro bebé,nunca ha estado entre mis planes estar embarazada pero ahora mismo me encantaría poder compartir este momento con Peeta, ver la reacción de su cara cuando se lo contara, empezar a hacer miles de planes para el futuro...

Pero unos golpes me sacan de esos pensamientos.

toc, toc

Me levanto lentamente para abrir la puertaventanas

- hola Catnip

- Hola Gale - digo medio sollozando

-Hey, guerrera no llores, tengo excelentes noticias.

- Así cuáles- pregunto mordiéndome la mejilla para no volver a llorar

- Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo...

- No te acostado con la primera que has visto- niega con la cabeza- has ayudado a que se reconcilie un matrimonio- mas o menos pero no eso, sigue- has dimitido de tu puesto en el 2- frío, frío- tienes novia formal

- Que dices yo novia formal, encadenarme a una chica toda la vida? Venga ya que no estoy tan loco

- Si tu lo crees así no seré yo quien te rompa tus ilusiones

- Voy a ignorar ese comentario tan...

- Brillante... Lo sé.

- Bueno como iba a decir antes de que me interrumpieras

- Gale por favor, no estoy de humor. Puedes volver otro día y continuamos esta conversación.

- No otro día no. Catnip es importante- me agarra del brazo y me empiezo a marear

- Cat, Cat, abre los ojos, Catnip- es lo ultimo que oigo y después todo lo demás es silencio

Pov Gale :

Mierda, mierda, que acababa de pasar no entendía nada, tan solo hablaba con ella y ahora estoy en urgencias esperando a que salga un doctor y me cuente que tal esta

- Familiares de Katniss Mellark

- Soy amigo suyo

- Bien, su amiga llego aquí por una gran subida de presión, es grave en mujeres embarazadas pero hemos podido estabilizarles a los dos.

- Espere un momento esta embarazada?!

- Así es de 9 semanas ¿ no lo sabia?

- Soy amigo suyo supongo que esperaría a darme la noticia cuando pasara el primer trimestre del embarazo.

- Bueno como iba diciendo lo importante es que ya se a superado el intento de aaborto, pero los dos estan perfectamente, la vamos a sedar durante unos días para que la presión vuelva al estado normal, cuando despierte necesito que no se altere y este totalmente tranquila. Seguramente le recetaremls algunas pastillas paso. Sabemos como podemos ponernos en contacto con su marido.

- No se preocupe doctor de eso ya me encargo yo

- Peeta, menos mal que has cogido el teléfono

- Hola Gale

- Escucha tu cuando tenias pensado volver al 12

- En dos días cuando termine de cerrar unos asuntos de la panadería

- Vale, puedes adelantar el viaje a dentro de dos horas

- Gale, que pasa, me estas asustando

- Mellark, escuchame porque solo te lo voy a decir una vez. Katniss te mintió conque te era infiel para que tu pudieras ser feliz y formar una familia, lo que ella no sabia es que estaba embarazada, y claro ahora enterarse de eso y saber que tu no estas a su lado le ha producido mucha ansiedad, lo que ha hecho que se le incremente la presión y le ha producido un intento de aborto.

- Pero porque no me lo ha dicho cuando lo sabia, hubiera vuelto, pero están bien.

- Si, por suerte han conseguido estabilizarlos, Peeta por favor ven rápido ella te necesita para cuando este despierta.

- En menos de una hora estoy allí

Pov Katniss:

Una luz me ciega, y penetra por las córneas, cuando por fin me adapto a la luz y consigo abrir los ojos me doy cuenta que estoy en medio de un prado.-A lo lejos veo a una niña con dos trenzas de cabellos rubios jugando y riendo, y corro hacia ella

-Katniss , ¿ que haces aquí?

- Patito eres tú, no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos

- Soy yo, pero Katniss no puedes estar aquí

- Ya veo que me echas mucho de menos, EH!- le contesto bromeando

- Katniss estoy hablando en serio, que estés aquí en el cielo no es algo que me alegre.

- Patito- le digo abrazándola- no tengo ni idea de que hago aquí, yo que creía que acabaría de la mano del diablo- ambas reímos

- Kat, esta no es tu hora y ambas lo sabemos.

- Prim , yo...

- Mira, yo pienso en el bien de mi futuro sobrino/a, y aunque no me pueda conocer ni pueda abrazarle ni consentirle quiero que cuando crezca le digas que su tía es un ángel que le cuida desde el cielo

- Lo haré Patito, entonces el bebe no corre peligro

- Esta a salvo, yo creo que ha salido a ti, tan terco y luchador

-Gracias Prim, bien sabe Dios que daría mi vida porque tu no estuvieras muerta.

- Lo se, venga Kat ya es hora que despiertes, o sino a Peeta le dará algo de dar tantas vueltas por los pasillos del hospital

- Peeta esta allí!

- Ya he hablado de mas...

- De mas no, todavía me tienes que contar muchas cosas

- Katniss se supone que aqui hay unas reglas que nos prohiben contarlo, tendras que averiguarlo por ti misma.

- solo una ultima pregunta hay algun chico angel que sea especial para ti

Veo como se sonroja mas que un tomate - Puede que lo haya

- Seguro que esta loquito por ós Prim

-Adiós Kat, se muy feliz, que tu te lo mereces todo- y nos fundimos en un gran abrazo- Oye si es niña ni se te ocurra ponerle mi nombre que te conozco

- Pues era el único nombre en el que había pensado

- Bueno,menos mal que mi cuñado es bueno con las palabras seguro que se le ocurre algún nombre mejor.

- Estas muy segura de que nos vamos a reconciliar

- El verdadero amor lo supera todo, y solo con veros una vez uno se da cuenta que a vosotros OS une un lazo muy especial, OS complementais a la perfección, sois mejores que los cuentos de hadas porque pese a que lo habéis pasado fatal sois unos guerreros que han vencido a todo y que se aman aún mas que el primer día .¡ Y eso no lo puede decir mucha gente!

**Bueno y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, un aborto, y una charla pendiente entre dos semanas yo creo que ha sido un capitulo y en el próximo capitulo Peeta va a sacar su lado romántico y nos va a demostrar porque todos le amamos. Yo en primer lugar**

**Lyzeth98: Hacia mucho que no leía un comentario tuyo y ya se echaban de menos, espero que te haya gustado el cap**

**ps: actualiza pronto tu historia**


	33. Chapter 33

**El regreso de Peeta**

Pov Peeta

Estaba en estado de shock,apenas podía respirar, esto no podía estar pasando todo resultaba tan surrealista

Iba a ser padre, mi princesa y yo estábamos esperando un bebe, nuestro bebe, sonaba tan bien

Esperaba que nada saliera mal cogí mi coche y recorrí lo mas rápido que pude los 400 km que me separaban del distrito 12, tuve suerte que los guardias no me pararan,mas que suerte un milagro teniendo en cuenta que casi triplicaba la máxima velocidad permitida. Pero no podía evitarlo necesitaba saber que Katniss y el bebe estaban bien, necesitaba llegar, necesitaba estar a su lado para cuidarla, mimarla, decirla que todo ha sido un mal sueño.

- Mellark, ya has llegado? Que rapidez- me dijo Gale asombrado, pero yo no estaba para aguantar tonterías, así que le corte

- Gale como estan- me pase mi mano por el pelo desesperado-

- estan fuera de peligro, no tienes de que preocuparte- me contesto despreocupado

- GALE, MI MUJER ESTA INGRESADA PORQUE HA SUFRIDO UN INTENTO DE ABORTO Y ME DICES QUE NO TENGO DE QUE PREOCUPARME

- Relajate vale, esta todo bajo control, el doctor te explicara todo.- me dijo señalando un despacho

- Lo siento Gale, pero la situación me supera

- Tranquilo, es dificil

- Gracias por avisarme y traerla aquí

- No tienes porque darlas, tu ponme de padrino del bebe, y me doy por recompensado

- Si tengo, y por supuesto cuenta conque seras el padrino. Si quieres ir a tu casa a ducharte, yo me voy a quedar con ella todo el tiempo.

- Vale llámame cuando despierte y habla con el doctor antes de que tenga que atender a otra paciente- dicho esto nos damos unas palmaditas en la espalda y nos despedimos.

Le hago caso y llamo a la puerta del despacho que me indico Gale e inmediatamente un hombre de pelo canoso abrió la puerta, por su forma de vestir y la placa que llevaba en la bata supuse que ese era el doctor

- Buenas tardes, supongo que usted es el señor Mellark

- Así es, y si no me equivoco usted es el medico que atiende a mi esposa

- En efecto, soy el doctor Johnson.

Bueno, como le he dicho con anterioridad a su amigo su esposa y el bebe se encuentran estables y fuera de peligro. Si sigue evolucionando como hasta ahora en unas horas le quitaremos la sedación.

-¿ Lo que ha ocurrido puede suponer un problema para el desarrollo del bebe?

- En absoluto, según las pruebas realizadas el desarrollo es normal, pero me temo que su esposa tendrá que estar unas semanas alejada de todo aquello que la pueda producir estrés. Si desea puede pasar a verla.

- Gracias Doctor Johnson

Al salir una enfermera me conduce hasta la habitación de Katniss, al entrar lo que veo me rompe el alma. Katniss esta llena de cables que la conectan a las maquinas que la monitorean. Al ver la expresión de mi cara la enfermera que me acompaña me dice.

- No se preocupe, no esta tan grave como parece, esto es mas aparatoso que otra cosa, ya vera cuando despierte,toda la angustia pasara...- silencio- Bueno yo me tengo que ir a continuar trabajando, cualquier cosa que desee pulse el botón que se encuentra al lado de la cama y al instante vendrán a atenderle

- Gracias- le contesto y sale de la habitación

La habitación se queda en silencio tan solo se oye el continuo pitido de una de las maquinas, creo que esa en concreto controla los latidos del corazón. Katniss nunca me había parecido tan indefensa como hoy tumbada en la cama, sedada e inconsciente, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, si me hubiera quedado y no hubiera huido como un cobarde, incapaz de aceptar la realidad de cara, quizá podría haber impedido todo esto.

Y ahí es donde me doy cuenta que las ultimas semanas ha sido una locura, en que la mentira y el orgullo, se antepusieron al amor y al sentido común.

Quizá no supe racionar, me deje llevar y creí la mentira que salía de sus labios, cuando su mirada me decía todo lo contrario. Pero si tengo algo claro es que no voy a perder el tiempo con lamentaciones, y cuando Kat vuelva a estar en perfecto estado me la llevare a una segunda miel por las playas mas exóticas y románticas de Panem, olvidando de todo la locura producida por una simple mentira que pretendía hacerme feliz.

Se que en estos momentos esta sedada y no me puede escuchar, pero aun así la susurro suavemente al oído mientras le acaricio el rostro

"Mi niña, perdóname. Eres lo mejor que hay , lo mejor que tengo , lo mejor que tuve, lo mejor que tendré en esta vida hoy se que mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido, que eres la sexi cazadora, la niña con asombrosa voz, la persona mas perfecta que existe y que jamas existira. Todas las mañanas me despierto pensando en las mil y una formas en las que puedo hacerte feliz, lucho y vivo por tu sonrisa, eres mi mayor sueño hecho realidad. Un angel de cabello oscuro y ojos grises caído del cielo.

Y ahora Kat después de todo lo que hemos pasado tantas sonrisas y llantos, buenos y malos momentos... vamos a tener un bebe, te imaginas tu y yo como padres, seremos los mejores, seguro que será una princesa tan bella como su madre- la voz se me empezaba a entrecortar.

Se que no estamos en nuestro mejor momento pero mi amor, te prometo que cuando te recuperes te llevare de vacaciones a todos esos lugares que deseabas visitar,si, te parece bien, imagínate sera como nuestra segunda luna de miel, quiero cumplir todos los antojos que tengas del embarazo levantarme en la madrugada a buscar lo que tu paladar desee, que te despiertes y me digas quédate conmigo y yo te conteste siempre"

**Me temo que para la reconciliación tendrán que esperar un poco mas... **

**Aviso en el mes de julio no actualizare, así que intentare subir otro para compensar, intentare que esta parte me cuesta bastante, quiero intentar reflajar los sentimientos de ambos aunque no se si lo he conseguido**

**Kathyugore: aquí esta el nuevo cap. no se tu pero yo me muero por ver la reacción de Katniss cuando se despierte**


	34. Chapter 34

Pov katniss:

Ya me he despedido de Prim, ¿porque no me voy de aquí?, ahora se que quiero vivir y luchar por mi bebe, entonces porque no me voy,si por fin he comprendido que quiero buscar a Peeta para que formemos la familia que merecemos.

- Chica en llamas un azucarillo por tus pensamientos- mi cabeza ya ha oído esa voz otras veces, me giro y efectivamente

- Yo prefiero una cerilla, pero me tendré que conformar con el azucarillo- le respondo siguiéndole el juego.

- Venga, ya. No te hagas la dura si se que me echas de menos,ya no puedes presumir de tener un amigo tan sexi y guapo como uyo.

- Tu ni muerto cambias

- lo bueno nunca cambia, en mi caso desaparece, pero mis consejos como los que te di a ti en el 13 se que nunca los olvidara porque fue tan bueno que quedara por siempre en tu memoria.

-Es verdad Finnick, ya nadie me da consejos mientras hace nudos a una soga, no jodas que ahora te has vuelto filosófico

- No, pero me ha venido esa frase y digo la tengo que decir aunque la verdad sonaba mejor en mi cabeza.

- Si, definitivamente eres único

- Ya se que soy único ademas de guapo.

- Se te olvidaba creído

- Creído no, realista que es diferente.

- Si lo prefieres así, Oddair, no seré yo quien destruya tu gran ego- ambos nos reímos- No es por ser borde que sabes que lo soy, pero porque sigo en el cielo, y hablando contigo.- le digo bromeando, ambos sabemos que le considero un gran amigo, y le estaré eternamente agradecida por salvar l vida a Peeta.¿ Peeta? Cada vez que pienso en el me entristezco, me duele que mi orgullo y mi terquedad nos hallan llevado a esta situación

-Eo, Katniss ya estamos como en el 13 hablo contigo y tu mirada parece perdida en otra parte, estoy empezando a pensada que te aburre estar conmigo

- Nunca cambiaras¿ no?

- Para que preguntas si sabes la respuesta.- De repente, se pone serio- Katniss, no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que voy a ir al grano, te voy a contar una historia y quiero que escuches atentamente hasta el final- Saco un sobre de la impoluta túnica blanca que llevaba y lo abrió para que pudiera observar su contenido.

- Ves este medallón- Dice mientras se saca del bolsillo del pantalón un medallón dorado que por los detalles que lo adornan supongo que tiene gran antigüedad -es el medallón del agua ahora mismo no es mas que un holograma el real esta en el distrito 4 en mi antigua casa. Ese medallón es muy importante para mi perteneció a mi familia durante generaciones, es algo así como una reliquia familiar , y quiero que mi hijo también lo lleve para que sepa que por muy lejos que este y pese a que no le conociera yo siempre estaré cuidándole desde aquí, que le ayudare y que aún sin conocerle le amo. Dile a Annie que ella es la persona mas fuerte que conozco que estoy muy orgulloso de que sea mi esposa, y que nunca se olvide que yo la estoy esperando, que nuestro amor sobrevive a la muerte porque es eterno. Que se puede estar unido estando lejos, que me busque en otra vida y que reviva todos los recuerdos que tuvimos en los años en los que nos conocimos.

Para ese momento yo ya estaba llorando como una magdalena- Finnick... - Dije en un sollozo

- Lo siento Katniss, no quería hacerte pasar mal rato pero era necesario que te lo contara. Prométeme que se lo dirás.

- Lo prometo Finnick, tu no te merecías morir todo fue...

- No Katniss si morí es porque debía ser así no vamos a lamentarnos de cosas que no tienen solución, si te sirve de algo no me arrepiento de nada, porque todo lo que hemos hecho han conducido que la gente de Panem, las nuevas generaciones, entre las que esta mi hijo tenga un futuro mejor.

- El mundo se ha perdido una gran persona

- Eso ya lo saben todos los que me conocieron

- Muy cierto, me asegurare de contárselo a tu hijo cuando crezca.

- Se feliz Katniss, apuesto a que el bebe que esperas es niña

- Que no, que va a ser un mini- Peeta

- Va a ser niña y tan terca como tu. Adiós, Katniss ha llegado el momento de que regreses

- Adiós Finnick, gracias por todo, de verdad- nada mas decir esas palabras todo a mi alrededor se oscurece, se que ha llegado el momento de que vuelva a mi vida, quedo sumida de nuevo en la oscuridad pero esta vez siento una tranquilidad que ya creía desaparecida,cerrar el capitulo de mi hermana y de Finnick es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar y estoy seguro que esta experiencia me va a ayudar a ser una mejor persona en el futuro, ya que con ella me he quitado parte de la carga que llevaba a mi espalda

.A lo lejos oigo una voz muy familiar, estoy empezando a creer todas las historias que cuentan cuando la gente se pone en coma.

"Mi niña, perdóname. Eres lo mejor que hay y hoy se que mi vida sin to no tiene sentido. Todas las mañanas me despierto pensando en las mil y una formas en las que puedo hacerte feliz, lucho y vivo por tu sonrisa, eres mi mayor sueño hecho realidad.

Y ahora Kat vamos a tener un bebe, te imaginas tu y yo como padres, seremos los mejores, seguro que será una princesa tan bella como su madre

Mi amor, te prometo que cuando te recuperes te llevare de vacaciones a todos esos lugares que deseabas visitar, quiero cumplir todos los antojos que tengas del embarazo levantarme en la madrugada a buscar lo que tu paladar desee, que te despiertes y me digas quédate conmigo y yo te conteste siempre"

Intento abrir la boca y susurrar algo pero no puedo apenas tengo fuerzas, supongo que serán los efectos de algún sedante ya que tampoco me permite abrir los párpados.

Me queda ahí semiconsciente durante unos instantes que se me hacen eternos hasta que reúno las fuerzas suficientes para susurrar: " Peeta"

Pov Peeta

El doctor me ha recomendado que vuelva a casa para descansar dice que todavía faltan unas horas para que Katniss se despierte, pero decido quedarme no quiero dejarla ni un segundo mas sola.

Llevo horas observándola aun con mil tubos conectadas a su cuerpo sigue siendo la mujer mas hermosa que jamas haya conocido.

Al cabo de un rato oigo como un apena inaudible "Peeta" sale de sus labios y una lágrima sale de mis ojos

- Doctor, doctor- grito para que venga

- Que pasa Mellark- le cuento lo que ha sucedido

- Lo siento Señor Mellark pero me temo que tendrá que salir de la habitación mientras le hacemos unas pruebas

- Y eso tardara mucho? - pregunto impaciente

- El caso es que luego dudo que pueda volver a entrar he mirado en los archivos y si las fuentes no están equivocadas mi paciente y usted están atravesando un proceso de divorcio, y según dictan las leyes estatales de la nueva Panem no podrá ver a Katniss hasta que ella este en un estado de plena consciencia

- Doctor, no puede hacer esto

- Yo solo acato las leyes, lo siento- y llama a un para de enfermeras para que me lleven a la sala de espera

pov Katniss

Después de susurrar el nombre de Peeta oigo muchas voces en la habitación y el ruido de pasos, de repente consigo las fuerzas para abrir los ojos pero en frente mío no esta el rostro de mi amado, sino el de un doctor de unos cuarenta años que me observa cauteloso esperando mi reacción

- Señora Mellark, me alegra ver que ya se ha despertado, usted ha sufrido un intento de aborto y ahora mismo esta en el hospital-eso ya lo sabia me lo habían contado Prim y Finnick pero no se lo iba a decir ya tenia bastante con estar ingresada como para que encima me trataran de loca

- Doctor, donde esta mi marido

- Eh, según tengo entendido al estar en proceso de divorcio deja de ser un familiar directo y no puede quedarse en la habitación

- Y no puede hacer que pase

- No hasta que termine de hacerle unos análisis

El doctor continua con las pruebas y manda que me saquen sangre para que la analicen en el laboratorio.

- Bueno por ahora esto es todo, volveré en unas horas con los resultados, Desea que le permita a su marido entrar en la habitación

- Doctor, si le llevo preguntando si puede entrar cada 5 minutos porque cree que he cambiado de opinión- le digo con mi tono mas borde y una gélida mirada, de donde ha salido este tío que no me permite ver a Peeta.

- Le pediré que entre

Continuará...

**Si gente no están soñando volví de mis vacaciones y encima actualice antes de agosto, bueno espero que disfruten del capitulo de hoy que es un peliN mas largo que otros **


	35. Una mirada vale mas que mil palabras

Pov Peeta

No, no porque me alejan de ella ahora que por fin despierta, sentado en la sala de espera mi cabeza da miles de vueltas recordando el pasado todos esos malos momentos en los que no la pude tener a mi lado, como cada noche secuestrado en el Capitolio secuestrado en mi sucia, oscura e inmunda celda era torturado continuamente una y otra vez mientras me inyectaban el veneno de rastreavispulas lo que provocaba un horrible quemazón a medida que el veneno corría por mi cuerpo, era algo así como un juguete un entretenimiento mi sufrimiento era su diversión, todavía puedo recordar las risas de mis verdugos cada vez que me inyectaban el veneno o en el cuerpo,y sus carcajadas cuando Johanna gritaba de dolor ante las horribles descargas eléctricas a las que la sometían.

Me intento relajar ya que noto como cada uno de mis músculos se va tensando y mi mente se llena de sentimientos totalmente encontrados y es que aunque pasen los años y aunque siga asistiendo a terapia hay recuerdos que se te quedan grabados para siempre, son cicatrices invisibles, no se ven, pero son para toda la vida

El ataque no es de lo que mas intensidad de los que he sufrido pero me agarro al respaldo de una silla ya que eso siempre ayuda a que se me pase.

- Señor Mellark- me llamo el doctor- su esposa quiere verle- me informa- su estado de salud al igual que su evolución es muy favorable , les dejo media hora hasta que tenga el resultado de los últimos análisis, y si son como espero probablemente en las próximas horas le el alta.

- Gracias doctor

Me dirijo hacia la habitación con paso firme y decidido, mi corazón palpita tan fuerte que parece que en cualquier momento se saldrá de mi pecho,giro el pomo de la puerta suavemente, y entro en la habitación

En la cama esta Katniss, que me sonríe dulcemente, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, es en ese momento cuando nuestras miradas se conectan, azul y gris la combinación perfecta, diferentes pero armoniosos , es ahí que me doy cuenta que las palabras sobran, nunca pensé que mi relación con Katniss fuera así que con tan sola una mirada entienda todo lo que me quiere expresar, que con solo una mirada la entienda, jamas pensé que podría comunicarme de esta manera con alguien, es conexión entre ella y yo, en sus ojos hay tristeza, pero sobretodo hay un infinito amor, me acerco hacia ella y uno nuestros labios , la danza entre ellos empieza es como si nuestras almas volvieran a estar juntas, y mi corazón se da cuenta que por encima de todos los problemas que podamos tener mi hogar esta donde Katniss este. Lo tenia claro desde que tenia cinco años y la vi cantando, con esa chica formaría una familia, puede que hayan pasado mas de 20 años, que hayamos sufrido lo indecible, perdido a muchos de los que queríamos pero todo lo que hemos pasado lo volvería a repetir una y otra vez para encontrarme en el mismo sitio en el que estoy.

Poco a poco nos vamos separando debido a la falta de oxigeno junto delicadamente nuestro frentes y le susurro: Te amo

- Yo también , Peeta... Siento mucho todo esto y...

- Ssh - le hago callar poniendo uno de mis dedos sobre sus lados- entiendo que tuviste tus razones, pero eso ahora no importa nada lo importante es que ahora estamos los tres juntos- le digo acariciándole el vientre.

-Cuando me entere tenia mucho miedo- comienza a explicar- joder Peeta , te había mentido para que pudieras tener una familia y cuando me entere fue como que no me lo creí, creo que todavía lo sigo asimilando,lo que te quiero decir es que siento que por mi culpa haya pasado todo, pero es que te amo y no soportaba la idea de que fuera yo quien te impidiera cumplir tus sueños, no quería ser un impedimento para ti. Perdóname Peeta, yo...

- Kat, no importa, no hay nada que perdonar, yo también actúe de forma impulsiva cuando me fui, no se como no me pude dar cuenta si sigues siento una pésima mentirosa, y claro que te perdono amor- y dicho esto vuelvo a unir nuestros labios

-Bueno, bueno- interrumpe el doctor Johnson- veo que te encuentras de mejor humor

- Doctor- saluda Katniss con las mejillas sonrojadas, por muchos años que pasen siempre seguirá tan inocente en estos temas

- Los análisis han salido perfectamente te hago una ecografía y te doy el alta

- Bueno el gel esta un poco frío dice mientras lo esparce por el vientre de Katniss quien pega un pequeño bote

- Eh, aquí vuestro bebe, enhorabuena- mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al ver en la pantalla a nuestra hija me giro hacia Katniss y veo que esta tan emocionada como yo

- Esta todo bien doctor

- Perfecto, oís esto que van tan rápido es el latido de su corazón, no os preocupéis es normal en la gestación y por lo que veo el tamaña también es normal, así que Katniss vístete y pasa por mi despacho para que te de el alta

Una vez listos nos dirigimos a su despacho.

- Bien chicos, cuídense. Katniss te voy a recetar unas vitaminas, y en unas semanas prohibido hacer esfuerzos sea cual sea- el doctor nos da sus ultimas recomendaciones y yo le escucho atentamente- así que reposo en tres semanas quiero volver a verles, katniss estas en la novena semana normalmente dentro de tres semanas comenzaras el segundo trimestre de embarazo y se supone que el peligro de aborto pasa, así que espero que cuando les vuelva a ver todo ya este perfecto.

Continuara...

**Bueno lo primero disculparme por hacerles esperar tanto espero que disfruten del agradecer todo el apoyo recibido a través de sus comentarios que siempre son un motivo para continuar, digamos que me bloqueé un poco ya que quería que fuera perfecto y cada vez que lo reescribía quedaba peor pero en fin esto es lo que ha quedado**


	36. Chapter 36

Pov Katniss:

Si,mi vida es complicada desde que nací, llena de altibajos, pero son esos malos momentos los que hacen que los buenos tengan tanto valor, que un gesto tan simple como puede ser un abrazo pueda significar tanto. Soy consciente de lo difícil que ha sido mi vida, y que estoy viva en este momento gracias a que muchos sacrificaron su vida por mí, pero eso es solo una simple razón mas para seguir adelante..

Todo aquello por lo que sufrí me hizo mas fuerte,me hizo apreciar todo aquello que tenía, y a las personas que de verdad valían la pena, pero para ello tuve que sacrificar mucreal

or el camino.

Atrás quedo queda esa chica de dieciséis años que cada día cazaba con el fin de mantener a su hermana y a su madre, también quedo atrás mis tiempos de sinsajo, ahora no soy mas que una mujer feliz de 29 años que en breve tendrá un bebe.

-¿ Katniss, amor en que piensas?- me pregunta Peeta acariciandome dulcemente la tripa, y es que desde que me dieron el alta no se separa de mi ni un segundo, sus ojos tienen un brillo de felicidad sin igual, ese azul que es mi hogar ahora tiene una tonalidad mucho más especial que antes, un brillo que deslumbra a todos aquellos que lo contemplan.

- En lo muy feliz que soy- Sonríe ante mi respuesta, dejando al descubierto todos sus perfectos y blancos dientes.

- Yo no podría ser mas feliz en este momento, ustedes lo son todo para mi- le susurra a mi estomago, y es que aunque a mis 10 semanas de embarazo es cierto que no tengo una gran panza, una ligera pertuberencia ya se estaba empezando a notar y en breve no cabré en mi ropa, pero no importa, todo sea por el quiza exageraba un poco solo era que mi tripa estaba mas dura de lo normal, pero saber que mi bebeb iba creciendo en mi interior me llenaba de emocion a la vez que de miedo, pero sabia que con Peeta a mi lado todo iba a salir a la perfección - Les amo

- Nosotros también te amamos Peeta.

...

Después de unas semanas de reposo, volvimos al ginecólogo al parecer el periodo de riesgo del embarazo ya había pasado, por lo que podría volver a hacer mis actividades normales, con moderación eso sí, aunque no puedo quejarme ya que pese a estar semanas en cama Peeta me mimaba a cada segundo, es mas redujo gran parte de su jornada para solo tener que ira trabajar un para de horas y asi poder pasar el resto del dia, además me consentía con todo como si yo fuera una princesa y eso solo me hacia quererlo aun mas si era posible.

Peeta y yo habíamos decido hacer una fiesta, aunque mas bien era una cena para celebrar que ya ni yo ni el bebe corríamos peligro. Aparte aprovechamos la ocasión para invitar a nuestro amigos y a mi madre para contarles que estaba embarazada, ya que el único que lo sabia era Gale, a los demás preferimos esperar a contárselo, no queríamos ilusionarles y que al final abortará, e de reconocer que lo ultimo fue mas idea mía que de Peeta pues me aterrorizaba contarselo para despues perderlo y que todos me miraran con lastima y compasion.

Por suerte ahora todo esta bien,en la ultim ecografia el latido del bebe sonaba co intensidad, y segun el medico esp era una gran señal, observaba mi figura desnuda en el espejo apenas un pequeño bulto casi imperceptible, y eso que ya ib por la 16 semana, unos cálidos brazos me abrazaron por la espalda, reconocería ese tacto en cualquier sitio.

- Mmm Peeta

- Que tal amor?Que tal se esta portando nuestra princesita hoy.

- Peeta como puedes estar tan seguro de que será niña, imagínate que es niñp y en estos momentos le estas traumando.

- Porque lo se, será una niña tan guapa como su mamá

- Ojala sea tan dulce y buena como su papá, aaa... Y que por supuesto tengo tus ojos -dije girándome para darle a Peeta un casto beso

- Ves tu también sabes que será niña, solo dices lo ptra porque te encanta llevarme la contraria- reprocho mientras me daba pequeños besos por todo el cuello.

- Anda déjame vestirme que ya falta poco para que lleguen.

-Te espero abajo, preciosa

Ya vestida volví a contemplar mi figura llevaba unos jeans vaqueros muy apretados, unos zapatos negros con un ligero tacón y una holgada blusa blanca que disimulaba el hondo y baje a la cocina

Peeta no me oyó llegar estaba demasiado ocupado preparando la cena,al fin y al cabo hoy sería para 8 personas, me encantaba como se le fruncia el ceño cuando se concentraba en algo,esperaba que no se liara ninguna entre haymitch, Johanna y Gale

ding Dong sonó el timbre, Peeta se giró y se sobresalto al verme

- ¿ Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

- Poco.

- Te encanta mirarme eh

- Anda tonto, abre la puerta, no les hagamos esperar.

Abrí la puerta y los primeros en llegar fueron mi madre a quien la vi muy mayor los años ya le empezaban a pasar facturas y sus arrugas eran mas que evidentes. También llego con Annie y su hijo quien ya se estaba convirtiendo en todo un hombrecito.

Nos preguntaron sobre el motivo de la cena, pero les dijimos que fueran pacientes que esperaran a que estuviéramos todos, seguimos hablando de cosas triviales, cuando por la puerta apareció Haymitch, a quien abrazamos efusivamente, ya que hacia mucho que no le veíamos pues después de su estancia en la cárcel decidio que era hora de cambios y se mudo al distrito 10, según el allí encontraba la paz y tranquilidad que necesitaba, aparte el consumo de alcohol era mínimo lo que para su adicción era muy saludable.

Los últimos en llegar fueron Gale y Johanna aunque cada una por su lado, pese a la evidente incomodidad que había entre ellos y Haymitch se saludaran cordialmente. Bueno al menos lo intentaron ya que les quedo muy forzado y poco real.

- Bueno ahora que por fin estábamos todos ya podemos comenzar- Dice mi chico del pan en un fallido intento de quitar la tensión del ambiente.

- Chico,preciosa , la verdad es que no me esperaba esta invitación, pero como mentor vuestro que fui os conozco lo suficiente para saber que esto no es solo para vernos así que podéis ir al grano

-Que pasa Haymitch no podemos organizar una simple cena sin segundas intenciones-le contesto empezando a molestarme

- Veis no soy el único al que haymitch le pone de mal humor- dice Gale como siempre tan inoportuno

- bueno yo creo que mejor me voy, ya que no soy bien recibido aquí

- No si encima el viejo borracho se ira porque le molesto- y ahí comenzó el a debacle mi madre se puso de parte de haymitch Annie con Gale y Johanna sin saber donde meterse, Peeta me miraba con una clara mirada de decepción, a el le hacia ilusión festejar la noticia lo sabia

- Bueno - corte tajantemente la discusión- si no les importa mientras ustedes se metan sobre quien tiene razón Peeta y yo nos vamos a celebrar mi embarazo- y dicho esto cogí a Peeta de la mano y salí de casa, la sonrisa que me dio fue mi mejor recompensa.

continuara...

Siento la espera pero la inspiracion no me llegaba y el instituto apenas me dejaba tiempo.


	37. Chapter 37

Pov Katniss

Se que ha sido una grosería abandonarles cuando había sido yo quien organizó la cena, pero no podía permitir que una de sus peleas empañaran uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

- Bueno Peeta lo celebramos por nuestra cuenta.

- Claro que si preciosa, pero deja que lo hagamos a mi manera- iba a preguntar a qué se refería

eso cuando note como una banda me tapaba los ojos

- Peetaa,¿ qué haces?

- Déjame sorprenderte - me susurro sensualmente al oído.

-Solo porque eres tu

- Claro que sí, mi chica en llamas

- No me vas a dejar mas pistas, ni una chiquitita.

- No amor, ten paciencia, te va a encantar.

Peeta me guió durante 20 minutos, íbamos andando lentamente, con cuidado de que no me cayera, cuando sus manos desataron la cinta.

Ya puedes abrirlos.

No podía creerlo, dios como amaba a Peeta me había traído a mi casa de la Veta, ahora que estaba totalmente reconstruida la habíamos convertido en nuestra segunda casa, íbamos allí cada vez que queríamos de descansar del mundo, aparte de vez en cuando era agradable volver y recordar cosas de mi infancia con mi padre y mi hermana, Peeta me llevo hacia la salita que teníamos, todo estaba decorado decorado con velitas.

- Sigues siendo tan cursi como siempre- me burlé

- Eso duele, no sé como mi pobre ego se podrá recuperar de este duro golpe.

- Pero que tonto eres. Lo oyes bebé tu papi es un tonto- susurré acariciándome el vientre.

- Ey princesita no le hagas caso a tu mami

La cena transcurrió tranquila, llena de palabras de amor, caricias, promesas y besos. Pero luego tuvimos que volver a casa a enfrentarnos a lo que habíamos dejado allí o eso creía yo, porque cuando entramos en la puerta había una nota.

Chicos:

De verdad sentimos mucho nuestro comportamiento, no queríamos que os sintierais incómodos, nos alegramos mucho de que halla un bebé del pan en llamas.

En fin, haymitch vuelve al capitolio a reconquistar a Effie dice que en ella ha encontrado una persona que aunque no la ame tanto como a Maysilee en ella ha encontrado la estabilidad que necesitaba, pero que muy pronto volverá a venir para visitaros.

Y en cuanto a Gale y a mí también tenemos novedades, ya os contaremos mañana.

- Bueno- dice mi chico del pan soltando un sonoro suspiro- parece que no ha acabado todo tan desastre como pensábamos

- No, para nada Peeta, todo ha salido según lo planeado- respondo rodando los ojos irónicamente- por lo menos Haymitch ya tiene la estabilidad que necesita

- Si, por fin nuestro mentor es feliz, venga entremos a casa, que en el porche empieza a hacer frío- dijo mientras me pasaba gentilmente uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

Pasamos al salón y ahí estaban Annie su hijo y mi madre. Quienes nos felicitaron, madre se emocionó mucho decía que se alegraba de verme tan feliz, hasta me hizo prometerle que la llamaría una vez al mes y que la visitara cuando naciera, Annie también se alegró y dijo que ya era hora de que naciera otro hijo de un vencedor, que la teníamos allí para todo lo que necesitáramos.

- La noche ha ido bien después de todo- comentó Peeta

-La noche no ha hecho mas que comenzar - le respondí juguetona mientras saltaba a sus brazos. Nuestras bocas se unieron sus labios se amoldaron con los míos formando una danza perfecta, poco a poco la ropa empezó a sobrar y mis manos recorrían todo el cuerpo de Peeta y viceversa, después de tanto años conocía la piel de Peeta como la palma de mi mano, cada parte cada cicatriz, lo conocía mejor que a mi misma.

Los demás detalles los dejo para mi intimidad, solo digo que no dormimos y un hurra por las hormanas del embarazo.

Que digo hormonas mi chico siempre tiene el pan muy calentito para mí

...

Pov Peeta

Las hormonas del embarazo, el principal causante de mis ojeras, aunque tampoco es que me queje la verdad podría vivir así durante mucho mucho mucho tiempo.

Estaba trabajando en la panadería, y es que pese a que me tome unas vacaciones ya era hora de volver no podía dejar a mis ayudantes a cargo de todo, por mucho que me gustara estar las 24 h del día

La mañana se me hizo un poco pesada pues todos los que pasaban me empezaban a hacer mil y una preguntas sobre el porqué llevaba varios días sin pasar por la panadería, no me malentiendan no es que no me guste que se interesen por mí, pero que medio distrito 12 me haga prácticamente un interrogatorio me parece un tanto excesivo.

Al mediodía se pasa por la panadería Katniss, con una gran sonrisa, y es que desde que dijeron que ya paso el peligro del embarazo el brillo de sus ojos y la sonrisa nunca se van, y yo lucharía para que estuvieran allí de por vida. Porque hacerla feliz es mi misión y su sonrisa mi mejor recompensa

- En que piensas guapo?

- en lo sexi que es mi esposa embarazada

- Solo embarazada.

-Siempre

-Así me gusta.

- Bueno, vamos a casa de johanna, no quiero hacerles esperar ya bastante el plantón que le hicimos anoche

- Que les hiciste querrás decir Kat

- Tú me seguiste así que ahora no te hagas el inocente

- Claro que si preciosa- le conteste mientras le robaba un beso, que luego continúe con pequeños besos por su cuello

- Peeta, si sigues así no llegamos. Espera a la noche

- Prometido? - Dije con cara de cordero degollado

- Un día de estos me matas Mellark

Nos encaminamos a la casa de johanna ( si johanna tiene una casa en el 12, decía que para todo el tiempo que pasaba aquí merecía la pena comprarse una casa, pero como ella es johanna, y todo lo que hace es impredecible decidió construirla ella misma cerca del centro del distrito) con las manos entrelazadas Katniss y yo nos dirigíamos hacia allí es curioso que por muchos años que pasaron la gente nos seguía mirando, supongo que es lo que tiene ser uno de los símbolos de la rebelión

Una vez llegamos vi como por la ventana Johanna y Gale se besaban como si no existiera el mañana, por fin se daban esa segunda oportunidad que tanto se merecían ambos.

- No me lo puedo creer-

- Pero si se venia venir- rió Kat

En ese momento johanna y vale se giraron y al darse cuenta que les habíamos pillado in fragantti se sonrojaron de tal manera, era una situación muy cómica conociendo las personalidades de ambos.

**Nuevo capítulo, de verdad que siento muchísimo el retraso pero en fin la inspiración el instituto se que solo son excusas pero es lo que hay**


	38. Avance - Yo soy para ti porque tu eres

**he vuelto, dos meses después pero aquí sigo, cap corto esto es un adelanto de lo que serán los próximos capítulos**

Pov Katniss

La situación era muy divertido jamás había visto a Gale tan rojo y mira que hace años que le conozco y de Johanna ya mejor ni hablamos parecía la típica quinceañera a quien su padre le había pillado en el porche de la casa con su primer novio. Después de esto ambos se separaron a una velocidad impresionante.

- Chicos, no es lo que parece, tiene una explicación... - empezó Gale

- Eee si la-la verdad es-s que se-se me había metido algo en el ojo y me estaba ay- uu-dando- continuo Johanna tartamudeando

-JAJAJA- apenas podía contener la risa- y eso se supone que nos lo tenemos que creer?

- Katniss amor, no sea así, bueno chicos veníamos a disculparnos por el plantón de anoche, cuando terminen de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y encuentren una excusa creíble ya hablamos- ay mi chico del pan, siempre con las palabras acertadas, era posible que cada día lo amará más.

-Catnip quedaos-empezó Gale- queríamos esperar un poco a hacerlo oficial pero Johanna y yo estamos saliendo

- En serio, chicos - les pregunto y veo como Johanna asiente vergonzosa(quien la ha visto y quien le ve)- me alegro un montón por vosotros- les felicite dando un abrazo a cada uno.

- Peeta?- pregunta Johanna y noto como mi chico del pan a mi lado se tensa, aunque es normal ya que todos es el más unido a Haymitch,y entiendo que le duela pensar cómo se sentirá nuestro ex- mentor cuando se entere.

- Les felicito chicos- dice en un tono de voz duro y frío, muy raro en él.

-Bueno- digo intentando aligerar el ambiente- y quien mas aparte de nosotros lo sabe.

- Nadie descerebrada, no te acaba de decir que íbamos a esperar a hacerlo oficial.

-Joder que borde.

- Desde cuando eres tan quejica.¿Qué?- dice Gale dándose cuenta de mi fingida cara de molestia

- ¿ Que quién te ha preguntado?- le contesto divertida

- Ahora quien es la borde descerebrada, bueno lo que queríamos decir era que íbamos a esperar a la fiesta conmemorativa del aniversario de la revolución

Continuamos hablando durante un par de horas sobre esto y otras temas triviales, hasta que empezó a anochecer y decidimos que ya era hora de el camino de vuelta el aire fresco me despejaba la mente mientras que el cómodo silencio entre Peeta y yo me ayudaba a asimilar todas la información recibida

- Oye Katniss- comienza Peeta rompiendo el cómodo silencio y apretado el agarre de mi mano- piensas ir a la fiesta del aniversario?

- No lo sé, va a ser muy incómodo todos fingiendo hipócritas sonrisas y asintiendo haciendo murmullos a nuestras espaldas, sinceramente no es lo que mas me apetece.

- Venga Kat no seas así, creo que Johanna te lo ha mencionado porque tu presencia allí es un apoyo para ella

- Puede ser- le doy la razón- Pero aún así no quiero exponerme de esa manera, ya sabes que pasaria si alguien se entera del embarazo y si vamos nos van a hacer más de una pregunta indiscreta.

- Nadie se tiene porque enterar, siempre has sido muy delgada por la alimentación y si alguien te pregunta si has engordado di que es lo que tiene ser feliz y vivir sin preocupaciones.

- Ya Peeta pero sabes tanto como yo que no van a dejar de preguntarnos qué ha pasado con "Los trágicos amante"- dijo exasperada haciendo comillas en el aire.

- Pues nada de eso yo me encargo.

- ¿ Y como se supone que vas a hacerlo?

- Fácil, si me preguntan digo que tengo a mi lado a la persona más increíblemente bella, luchadora, fuerte, astuta...- le callo con un beso.

- Vale , vale ... Ya entendí el punto- acepto

- Me alegro

- Peeta..- gimo, ya que él me desconcentra dándome besos por toda la clavícula.

- Si...- contesta con una voz que derrocha sensualidad

- ¿ Cómo haces para que cada día que pase te quiera más?

- Esa misma pregunta me hago todos los días, y sabes a qué conclusión he llegado

- A cuál?

-Si te la digo merezco un premio- dice arqueando una ceja dando a entender muchas cosas

- Eres imposible

- Así me amas- contesta mientras sus dedos recorren con delicadeza el contorno de mi cara

- La conclusión a la que he llegado es: porque tu eres para mí tanto como yo soy para ti- me responde y yo no puedo parar de reír

- ¿ Que te hace tanta gracia preciosa?

- Que no importante lo que pase o en la situación que nos encontremos tu siempre seras dulce y ridículamente cursi

- Y tu siempre seras la chica ruda que destroza mis planes románticos- se burla y ambos no podemos parar de reír


	39. Chapter 39

Pov Katniss:

El sonido del crujir de las hojas, el viento moviendo las ramas de los árboles, el contacto con la naturaleza, como había extrañado el bosque en estas últimas semanas, lo sentía tan cerca y a la vez de mí, pero todo lo que sea por mi bebe merece la pena y ahora que ya ha pasado el peligro puedo volver a estar aquí, aunque la verdad para ser el primer día y en mi estado no me exijo nada, apenas camino durante un rato para que me de el aire fresco y colocó algunas trampas, término cuando apenas son las 9:30 una hora perfecta para desayunar, así que me dirijo al puesto de Sae en el Quemadero

- Hola Sae,¿ que tal el día?

- Anda niña, hace mucho que no te pasas por aquí, ni siquiera para saludar

- Lo siento Sae, y siento no haber traído nada, pero la verdad he tenido muchos asuntos que resolver.

-Ya algo he oído

-¿ El que?- pregunto temerosa de que la noticia del embarazo ya la sepa medio distrito.

- Lo de la fiesta de Conmemoración esa, debe ser duro de que al final se celebre aquí en vez de en el Capitolio, en mi opinión es una forma poco ortodoxa de que Peeta y tu estéis presentes.

- Perdona ¡ que!

- Así que tu tampoco lo sabías- asiento- tranquila lo acaban de anunciar hoy en un comunicado

-bff- bufo molesta- gracias por avisar Sue

- Katniss se te ve bastante molesta yo que tu antes de dirigirme a ninguna parte me tranquilizaría un poco desde que han dado la noticia no han parado de llegar periodistas,y supongo que querrán buscaros a Peeta y a ti.

- Vale Sue, algún día dejarán de molestarnos...- y dejo la respuesta en el aire. Pasado unos minutos me siento más tranquila y me dirijo a mi casa a descansar lo último que quiero es que el bebé sufra del estrés acumulado

Una vez en casa me doy cuenta de que alguien me falta, alguien medio borracho con una botella en la mano que me aconseje que hacer, alguien que me critique mi actitud de escapar de los problemas y me guíe, aunque luego yo no le haga ni caso, y después de tanto tiempo me doy cuenta que las peleas entre Haymitch y Johanna nos han afectado a todos, y que el ponerme de un lado ha hecho desvincularme del otro, y por primera vez en mi vida, seguramente por las hormonas del embarazo echo de menos a Haymitch y me doy cuenta que le necesito como mentor, que en las rupturas las dos partes tiene la culpa que se ha equivocado vale, pero que Johanna también y en cambio a él le ha juzgado mucho más duramente que a ella.

Un error más a mi larga lista, pero este tengo la certeza de que lo voy a rectificar como que me llamo Katniss Everdeen.

Pov Peeta

Estos días en la panadería están siendo especialmente duros y no, porque haya más demanda o más escasez, en eso no me puedo quejar todo marcha sobre ruedas. El problema es que en los últimos meses entre la ruptura con Katniss y luego la reconciliación y las vacaciones que me tomé para cuidar de ella y del bebé, he dejado un poco de lado la panadería, y eso que mis ayudantes han hecho un trabajo excelente he de reconocer que los hermanos Bieram( Jane y Jack, mis ayudantes) se han encargado de tanto, salvo de algún asunto administrativo, pero eso no me preocupa ya que lo soluciono rápidamente, lo que me cuesta es volver a la rutina, y sobretodo no estar con Katniss tengo miedo de perderme algún detalle por muy pequeño que sea del embarazo, se que es una tontería, pero siempre he deseado ser padre y hasta había renunciado a ello por Katniss, pero ahora que se que es posible de hecho ya lo es, quiero estar allí en todo momento, ser el mejor padre que pueda tener.

-Jefe- me llama Jack sacandome de los pensamientos- ¿ Qué va a pasar en las siguientes semanas?

-Porque tendría que pasar algo

- Pues por eso que han trasladado la celebración de la fiesta de conmemoración del Capitolio aquí,¿ vamos a seguir trabajando normal o nos tomamos días festivos,son 14 días así que supongo que trabajaremos alguno.

- No tenía ni idea de eso.

- wow, y eso que se supone que se celebra aquí en vuestro honor. Pensaba que estabas enterado

- Bueno pues trabajaremos normal intentando tener la máxima normalidad posible, sin contestar preguntas indiscretas, ya sabes

- Perfecto jefe-

- Jack...Si quieres tomarte algún día de vacaciones no tienes más que avisarme- asiente- y ahora sigamos trabajando

Continuo durante todo el día dándole vueltas al tema mientras trabajo, se que a Katniss no le va a hacer nada de gracia la noticia, y menos tener que ir allí,joder, si ni siquiera nos han avisado, ya les vale.

Ni siquiera Haymitch,que se que desde todo lo ocurrido esta más ausente, pero yo y él por lo menos seguimos en contacto y estoy seguro que ya sabía esto. Inspiro y cojo aire de los pulmones intentando relajarme, cuando más tranquilo este cuando le cuente a Katniss la noticia mejor.

A las 8 cierro todo, ya que tanto Jack como Jane se han ido hace una hora, la verdad que hoy no ha sido un día con mucho trabajo y no iba a obligarles a los pobres a que se quedarán para no hacer nada, camino a mi casa a paso lento, la verdad que para ser abrió hacia más frío del usual por no hablar de la cantidad de nieve que había, lo cual yo odiaba, ya que me hacía más difícil el andar con la prótesis.

Una vez llegue a casa me encontré con Katniss durmiendo en el sofá en una postura incómoda,seguro había caído rendida, la moví con delicadeza para que estuviera más cómoda intentando no despertarla, pero falle en lo último.

- Mmm Peeta, eres tú?- me preguntó con la voz adormilada mientras se restregaba los ojos

- si, mi amor.

- ¿ qué hora es?

- Apenas las 8 y media, escucha también quería hablar contigo de una cosa, sé que no te va a gustar pero...

- Ya me he enterado esta mañana de lo de la fiesta de conmemoración- suspira resignada

- ¿ Sabes que vamos a tener que ir sí o sí?

- Lo sé, que podemos hacer, tengo miedo por el embarazo- dice y veo como de sus ojos se escapaba una lágrima

- Eh- le susurro posando mi mano en su barbilla y elevando su cabeza para que me mire directamente a los ojos- escúchame estoy aquí y no te va a pasar nada al bebé ni a ti yo os voy a proteger, y nadie tiene porque enterarse, estas muy delgada todavía y el doctor nos dijo que hasta el sexto- séptimo mes no se notará así que tranquila-

- Gracias Peeta- me dice mientras reparte muchísimos besos por mi cara - no se que haría sin ti

- Pues exactamente lo mismo, ahora relajante y olvidate del tema, es una noche y yo estaré a tu ladolado,no hay nada que temer

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti Katniss


	40. Chapter 40

Pov Peeta:

Según van pasando los días y se acerca la fiesta de la conmemoración del fin del capitolio mis miedos se acrecentan, no sé porque tengo la extraña sensación de que algo que algo malo va pasar, todo esto desde que recibí hace dos días la carta de Haymitch la cual aun no he tenido tiempo de responder y estoy seguro antes de que la reciba ya nos habremos visto cara a cara, entonces para que valdría escribirla.

Flashback

Para Peeta:

Chico, se que te extrañará recibir una carta de mi parte, sobre todo después de la poca relación que hemos tenido en estos últimos años, y el haberme ido de tu casa de la siguiente manera. Pero debes de entender que hasta a un alcohólico que le da igual lo que pase en la vida como yo le afecta lo que le hizo Johanna, se que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, pero ni todas las botellas de ron y whisky juntas ayudan a olvidarlo, y el otro día cuando la vi en tu casa tan cínica en fin no pude soportarlo y decidí que lo mejor era irme para no molestar.

Seguramente te preguntarás qué porque este borracho te ha escrito esto, la verdad es que sabes que aun después de haber dejado la arena sigo siendo tu mentor, y la verdad te aprecio mucho chico, sobre todo, me demostraste mucho cuando después de los incidentes que pasaron todos me dejaron de hablar, pero tu aunque esporádicamente ahí seguías, demostrándome que podía contar contigo para cualquier cosa, y yo ante eso solo te puedo dar palabras de agradecimiento.

Pero te voy a dar un consejo, no dejes que nadie no te permita cumplir tus sueños, sé que amas a Katniss con locura desde que tenías 5 años, yo si te soy sincero aun después de años sin hablarnos apenas la sigo apreciando mucho, y la considera la chica más valiente, decidida y fuerte que conozco, también la más terca, pero eso ya es otro tema. Lo que te quiero decir con esto es que aunque sea una persona maravillosa y estupenda no es lo que tu necesitas, jamás podrá ser para ti, los dos buscáis cosas que no tienen nada que ver ella es aventurera, tu tranquilo, ella es callada, tu tienes un don para saber cuando sabes y lo más importante ella en la vida quiere tener hijos, y chico para que negarlo ambos sabemos que eso es tu mayor sueño.

En fin, tu sabrás lo que haces en tu vida, de todas formas dentro de unos días iré al distrito 12 a esa mierda de fiesta de conmemoración, así que intentaré ayudarte a reubicarte en la vida, y a demostrarte que puedes tener a una mujer mucho mejor a una de verdad, a una que sea capaz de darte hijos.

Fin flashback

Cada vez que me acuerdo de las últimas líneas de la carta un gran escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo,quien se cree el para decir que Katniss no es una mujer de verdad, me da igual que no tenga noticias del embarazo, esa no es excusa para insultarla de esa manera. Si que debió acabar mal del divorcio de Johanna sino jamás se le hubiera ocurrido decir semejante barbaridad.

- Peeta- dice esa voz que amo tanto- ¿ qué te pasa ? Tenías el ceño fruncido y eso es raro en ti, siempre estas de buen humor,¿ te preocupa algo?

- No- miento- estaba pensando, en la niña más bonita que tendremos en casa en unos meses- le digo acariciando lentamente el vientre.

- Odio que hagas eso- exclama molesta- todavía no sabes si será niño o niña deja de hacer como que los sabes todo, cuando eso no lo controlas- se queja, a lo que yo solo puedo responder con una sonora carcajada

- No ahora, enserio,tu tampoco sabes mentir- mierda me pillo-¿ en que pensabas?

- En la fiesta esa a mí también me preocupa, pensaba que todavía quedaba tiempo pero es en dos días, y no quiero que nada malo pase.

- No pasará nada malo- me dijo Katniss con seguridad y con una mirada muy decidida, lo cual me sorprendió bastante viniendo de ella.

- Y ese cambio de mentalidad, no es que me queje, es más me parece perfecto, pero un poco raro.

- Pues el otro día cuando estabas en la panadería Gale y Johanna vinieron a visitarnos, y Gale como todavía tiene influencias de cuando trabajo en el 2 , ha solicitado que gran parte del ejército trabaje como equipo de seguridad, y Paylor lo ha aceptado y ha garantizado nuestra protección, así como el secreto de nuestra intimidad, solo tendremos que posar en una foto y firmar unos papeles no más de 20 minutos, y ya nos dejarán tranquilos

- Enserio- ya entendía su felicidad- eso es maravilloso cariño,pues ya sabes aguantamos ahí y después te lo recompenso

- Así y como, si se puede saber señor Mellark

- Ya lo sabrá en breve señora Mellark, ya lo sabrá- dije con un halo de misterio en la voz

Pov Haymitch

El pitido era constante y continuo, me intente levantar lentamente, pero el mareo y el dolor de cabeza no me permitían hacer mayor cosa, así que me rendí, y aguante tumbado y tirado unos minutos más, dirigí mi vista hacia el cielo, y allí estaba ella tan brillante, tan apetecible, tan cerca de mí, la que nunca me abandona, mi mejor amiga, mi botella de ron.

Después de darle un traguito mañanero decidí prepararme al fin y al cabo me dirigía al 12 para la Fiesta de conmemoración, y tendría que hablar con. Peeta y aclararle las cosas que le escribí en la carta, la verdad, me arrepiento, cuando la escribí estaba muy dolido y el alcohol de mi cabeza no me permitió pensar con claridad, no se ni que me impulsó a escribirla.

Solo espero que no le comentará nada de la carta a Katniss, porque yo la conozco y aunque vaya de fuerte sé que mis palabras la afectarían y bastante, y eso es lo que menos quiero para ella.

Ojalá,esta visita me ayuda a resolver todas mis problemas, porque yo necesito terminar esa etapa de mi vida y pasar página, y para ello necesito preguntar a Johanna porque lo hizo, se que sera duro, pero necesito cerrar ciclo y dejar la bebida, y sé que sin eso no podré.

**Nuevo cap, de comenzando a vivir, esperemos que en el siguiente Haymitch y Kat se vuelvan a ver las caras y hagan las caras.¿ Katniss se enterará de la carta?¿ Cómo creen que se lo tomara ?**


	41. Chapter 41 Aviso ver y important

Debido al escaso éxito que últimamente esta teniendo esta historia lo que lleva a una falta de inspiración mía, hasta nueva orden he decidido centrarme en mi adaptación dueño de mi destino

Y la nueva historia que estoy escribiendo para la que tengo miles de ideas

Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado y siguen la historia, y prometo que no se cuando pero la terminare

Un saludo, siento las molestias

Mace:)


	42. FINAL

**Bueno como pueden comprobar al final he decidido continuar con la historia aunque solo sea para cerrarla, he pensado mucho el tema y me parecía un gran error que después de mas de un año, y 41 capítulos la historia se terminara así, así que he decidido escribir un final que es este capítulo, y más adelante decidirse si escribir un epílogo o no, pero tranquilos nos seguiremos leyendo en mis otras historias.**

Pov Peeta:

Reencuentros, esa palabra que a veces nos da tanto miedo pero que a la vez tanto deseamos, tan sencillo y tan complicado, queremos reencontrarnos con aquella persona que tanto significa o ha significado para nosotros pero a la vez nuestro orgullo nos lo impide, porque eso significaría reconocer nuestros errores darnos cuentas de que quizá pudimos arreglar las cosas de otra manera y lo más importante y a la vez lo que más nos cuesta, disculparnos.

El reencuentro entre Haymitch y Katniss, fue frío, apenas se cruzaron palabras.

Flashback:

Estábamos en la fiesta de conmemoración, si esa fiesta que tantos quebraderos de cabeza en tan poco tiempo nos había dado.

Yo tenía agarrada a mi preciosa Kat por la cintura, para disimular el embarazo había elegido ponerse un vestido azul celeste palabra de honor, que a partir de la cintura caía como en cascada, y como no llevaba una chupa de cuero negro sobre él, decía que esa era su forma de demostrar que nadie la controlaba.

Ya la Presidenta Paylor nos había leído el discurso sobre el nuevo Panem y todo lo que había conseguido, que teníamos que seguir luchando y bla bla bla, sinceramente me pareció un discurso muy de cara a las elecciones.

Cuando termino note como Kat se agitaba, no supe porque hasta que me gire y vi a Haymitch.

- Peeta, cuánto tiempo.

- Haymitch,se te ve mucho mejor, me alegro la verdad- conteste sinceramente.

- Significa bastante para mí que alguien del que yo he sido mentor me apoye- ui primera pulla de la noche para Kat

- Escucha Haymitch yo...- Empezó a hablar Kat que claramente se dio por aludida.

- No, No preciosa entiendo que quieras ayudar a tu mejor amigo que te dejó tirada y a alguien tan despreciable como Johanna antes que a mí.

- Haymitch las cosas no son como piensas, tome parte, sí, pero porque Jo estaba destrozada, y necesitaba que la gente estuviera a su lado.

- Claro y a mí que me den, soy un borracho sin sentimientos.

- No escuchabas a nadie y estabas en la cárcel sin visitas, pensaba apoyarte cuando salieras, pero entonces desapareciste.

- Claro y luego no me pudiste buscar como tu chico.

- Hay...

- Que ya no sabes que decir, y que pensaba que eras una gran chica que decepción.

- Haymitch- le corté- Ya esta bien, tu también hiciste las cosas mal, todos nos equivocamos en menor o mayor medida en ese tema no intentes culpar a una persona porque fuimos todo.

- Tienes razón chico- reconoce- Espero que te vaya bien, y a ti también cabezota que deja de lado a la gente

- Igualmente Haymitch- contestó Kat con voz triste

- Ya sabes dónde nos tienes- respondí yo- para lo que sea.

Fin flashback

El resto de la fiesta fue un absoluto y tedioso aburrimiento, Katniss estaba todavía como en shock por el encontronazo con Haymitch

Flashblack:

- Kat, Kat

- ¿ qué? - replicó tristona.

- No te pongas así, te conozco y se que le estas dando vueltas a lo de Haymitch.

- Es que Peeta no puedo evitarlo, no puedo evitar pensar que parte es mi culpa, que no tenía que haber tomado parte y haberme posicionado en un bando o en otro, tenía que haber sido neutral como tú.

- Pero ahora ya no podemos rectificar, las cosas son como son por una razón, y quizá si no hubieras tomado parte por Jo, Haymitch estaría en el 12, sí, pero seguiría consumiendo alcohol y ahora no, todo lo malo tiene algo bueno no lo olvides.

- Que haría yo sin ti- me dice acercándose melosa antes de besarme, como adoraba las hermanas del embarazo

- Te quiero mi chica en llamas

- Y yo a ti mi chico del pan

Fin flashback

Y si a Kat triste por Haymitch, le sumamos que Gale y Jo ni se aparecieron, qué morro tenían, decían que se pusieron malos el mismo día, que casualidad.

Y por si no fuera poco tuvimos durante toda la noche a Caesar encima intentando convencernos de que diéramos una entrevista sobre nuestra nueva vida.

Resumen, la fiesta no fue más que hipocresía y pura fachada, yo creo que el objetivo era ver, si lo trágicos amantes del distrito 12 habíamos perdido ya la cabeza o no, porque no me explico otra razón para que se celebrara aquí y no en el Capitolio.

- Peeta, sal de las nubes y ven aquí- me gritó mi sudorosa esposa.

- Te duele mucho

- TU QUE CREES

- Vale, vale, cariño no te pongas así conmigo solo era para confirmar.

- Lo siento Peeta pero es que suele mucho.

- Ya se esta acortando el tiempo, ahora las contracciones son cada veinte minutos- si,mi Kat estaba de parto, por fin iba a ser papá.

- Llevame al hospital.

- El médico dijo que esperáramos a que fueran cada 5.

- Peeta, ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE DOLOR, no querrás que tu hija nazca en tu casa, porque creo que cuando falten 5 minutos no nos dará tiempo de llegar al hospital- si, iba a ser niña, nos lo confirmaron en la ecografía desde los seis meses, desde ese momento hasta hoy no ha habido día en que no compráramos o nuestros amigos no nos regalaran algo para la niña, teníamos la casa llena de mini- ropita rosa.

- Vale Kat, deja que coja la bolsa del bebé y vamos al hospital- ella sonrió, y que le iba a decir que esperaran a que fueran las contracciones cada 5 minutos, pues no, no es bueno llevar la contraria a una embarazada.

Monte a Kat en el coche, y durante el trayecto que separaba nuestra cosa del hospital que eran 25 minutos, por lo que sí, hubo contracciones y gritos en el camino, no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que había cambiado mi vida, y lo feliz que era, había cumplido todos mis sueños, y eso que de pequeño me parecían imposibles, es más si alguien me lo hubiera dicho le hubiera dicho que me dejara de vacilar. Conseguí a Katniss,ella ME QUERÍA, nos casábamos, y lo más importante en breve sería papá de una preciosa niña ojala fuera igual que Katniss.

Así que supongo que por mucho baches que tengas, muchos obstáculos que se te pongan en el camino, muchas rebeliones y juegos del hambre que se te pongan enfrente, si crees en algo y luchas por ello lo conseguirás, no hay prisa solo constancia.

**FIN**

**Si por fin llegamos al final de esta historia que tantos quebraderos de cabeza y buenos momentos me ha dado,gracias a todos los que me han apoyado, no se olvidne comentar para dejar sus ultimas impresiones**

**Dependiendo de los reviews hago epilogo o no, gracias a las 20000 visitas**


End file.
